


What Lies Beneath

by Driwed



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Magic, driwed, oneus - Freeform, second book, whatliesbeneath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-21 05:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 30,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: The duo's peaceful lives are disrupted by abnormal creatures, and Mr. Lee's sudden disappearance causes of concern for them as well. Will they learn the reasons why or will they end up dying in the process?The story after Rednegne





	1. Brief Words

**Hello! this is the second book of the story,** ** Rednegne ** **! this story will focus more on Leedo's(Geonhak) and Ravn's(Youngjo) development and expand on topics and scenes that weren't delved into in the first book.** **mostly Leedo tho**

**My other Oneus stories:**   
** Rednegne ** **(completed & first book)**   
** disfunctionality ** **(completed)**   
** Short ** **(completed)**   
** Believe In Me ** **(completed)**

 


	2. Magicia Glossary

nowol (no-wall) - basically like muggles. people without magic.

huew (hue) - a tiger lion hybrid that spews higher than boiling point fire.

Magicia (Mah-jish-she-ah) - the name of their world

jopet (joe-peh) - a black & magenta colored deer-like animal found in the northern countries of Magicia. know for their tough yet soft and flexible hides yet are tricky to catch due to their nearly invisible ability.

fnass (nass) - a medium sized gray mink-like animal with blue spots. when angered, being around it will have fatal consequences. often sought out for their indescribably soft fur.

qate (kuate) - a landfish

dazey (day-zee) - a brown and gray colored flower that resembles the structure that of a marguerite.

deonga (don-gah) - a type of magical meditation that opens the flow of magic into one's body

pli (plee) - the opposite of deonga

Note: new words will appear farther in the story, so keep a look out! ☺️

 


	3. Peal 1

**[Geonhak]**

I hopped over the large pearl then fell on top of Youngjo.

"Hey, get off. You're heavy." Youngjo whined while squirming underneath me in hopes of freeing himself.

"Never." I joked as I reached down and touched his sides.

I proceeded to tickle him then felt myself being attacked by small clouds. They usually didn't hurt, but these were filled with electricity. I immediately got off of Youngjo and ran from the angry clouds.

I leaned against a tree as I caught my breath. I had lost them. I decided to check how much my magic had grown since awakening them. I froze a small area over with ease. Before I was only able to freeze half a tree. _"They're growing at such a rapid rate..."_ I started to head back as they were probably looking for me.

"There he is." Keonhee said with a slight sing songy voice.

"Missed me?" I asked in a teasing manner.

Keonhee rolled his eyes, but didn't answer me. I missed the Keonhee that ran at me at top speed that day.

"Geonhak." Dongju said with a certain softness to it.

"Thought you were going to be busy all day." I replied with a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"Well, these two were eager to help me out, so it went faster. Since I have time, let's see your growth since last week." Dongju said with a small smile on his face.

"Actually..." I grabbed his wrist then dragged him back to the area I froze over.

"You did this?" he asked with surprise in his voice.

"Amazing right?" I replied back with happiness in my tone. Dongju's silence bothered me.

"Youngjo's is growing, but not as rapid as you..." I started to feel anxious. Was there something wrong with me? Dongju touched my arm as if he knew how I was feeling.

"It's not a bad thing. Just surprising." I had somewhat come to terms with the fact Dongju was my balance. He sometimes reverted back to his old self and would make me question my choice.

"Dongju." He hummed in response to his name being called.

"Isn't there more to a balance?" He knew more about balances than I did at this point.

"Your balance enhances your own power and can also quell it to the size of a pebble. Double edged sword if you ask me. So it's always best to be on each other's good side. And it's said that people who have a kid with their balance usually give life to stronger offspring. But, that's all rumor. No one has given life to such a strong kid."

I noticed one of the frozen trees had started to float up in the air. "Dongju." He wasn't listening to me. "Dongju." A few more trees were uprooted. I wasn't sure how I could quell his powers, so I decided to hit him with a surprise: a hug. I heard loud thuds and shattering behind me then felt him push me away.

"W-What was that for?" asked Dongju in a startled manner.

"I was calling you but you weren't listening. You were uprooting trees..." I pointed to the now shattered trees.

"Oh...oh no..." He took a few steps back before taking off in another direction. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just stood there awkwardly before returning to the others.

"You're alone?" Keonhee had asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I thought he came back this way..." I wasn't one to worry about Dongju, but seeing as how he didn't come back here was a bit worrisome.

"Did you two fight again?" Hwanwoong asked with a sigh.

"I promise we didn't. Trees were uprooting and he was spaced out, so I hugged him to shock him out of his thoughts. Then he ran away." No one had spoken up for a while after that.

"I'll go find him." Keonhee had taken off before anyone could stop him.

"He always gets like this when it comes to Dongju..." We looked at Hwanwoong who sat atop of Youngjo's large pearl.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

It had started to get dark and neither Keonhee nor Dongju had come back.

"I'm starting to worry, Hwan." Hwanwoong patted Youngjo's head as we continued to watch the area where we last saw Keonhee.

"I'll go look for them." Hwanwoong said as he hopped off of Youngjo's pearl.

"Hwan-" Youngjo started before getting cut off.

"You two aren't powerless anymore. I'm sure you could fend off a few creatures." We watched him disappear behind the trees just like Keonhee.

"I feel like this is my fault." I said with a heavy sigh while looking down at the ground.

"Don't blame yourself. You were only helping Dongju." Despite him saying that, it probably would've been better had I just shook him or poked him.

The sky was completely dark and none of them had returned.

"Why aren't they back...?" Youngjo asked with a tone nothing short of worry.

"It is a little concerning..." I lied back then noticed I couldn't see the stars in the sky. _"That's weird..."_ There weren't any clouds in the sky today. I curiously sent a projectile off to my side then quickly sat up when it disappeared. "Youngjo, I think we're in trouble." He made a confused sound in response to my statement.

I jogged over to where the projectile disappeared then reached out. _"Rubber...Does this mean we can't leave?"_ I continued to push forward but yielded no results.

"Geon, what's going on...?" asked Youngjo as uneasiness settled into his voice.

"I think...we're stuck in a magic trap." I ran a hand through my hair as I said it as calmly as I could.

 


	4. Peal 2

"But how? Keonhee and Hwanwoong left with no problem!" Youngjo asked in a bit of a panic.

"I don't know how long it's been here, so it might've not been here when they left. That or it let them leave." None of my magic was working.

"Let me try." I moved out of the way as he kicked a large pearl. It disappeared just like my icicles. "Maybe we can poke a hole!"

"I don't think-" Youngjo had picked up a stick then started poking at it. I shook my head in disbelief.

"It worked..." We watched as the entrapment was now just a pile of rubber.

"Geonhak! Youngjo!" We turned around and saw Keonhee and Hwanwoong charging at us.

"We were so worried! We noticed something weird when we came back and our magic wasn't working. How did you get out?" Hwanwoong asked with his interest piqued.

We laughed awkwardly as they probably wouldn't believe us if we told them. I noticed Dongju stood a distance away from us. "You found him?"

"Yeah. He collapsed somewhere. He still looks drained despite having slept for a while." I quietly approached him and was surprised that he didn't react like he usually did.

"Dongju? Are you feeling okay?" It was unnerving seeing him so unresponsive. "Dongju..." I touched his arm then watched as he slowly swatted at my hand.

"Leave me alone." said Dongju in the most threatening voice he could muster.

"You look hella tired. You expect me to just do nothing? Did you eat something after you ran away? Encounter anything?" I asked in rapid fire.

"No, stop worrying about me. I don't need your pity." At this point I didn't care that he was reverting back, I just want to help him.

"Could you stop being so proud long enough to let me help you? Could you manage that?" I really needed him to work with me. I couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"What could you even do?" he said as if challenging me.

"Don't know until I try." I said with a bit of hope.

I was stumped.

"You really are useless." he said flatly.

"Shut up." I growled at him out of annoyance.

He then rested his head against my chest.

"Thanks for trying...I guess." Dongju said quietly.

I hesitated before giving him a hug. I figured it was something that he needed at the moment. Suddenly I was being pushed away by a strong force.

"What the..." said Dongju as he looked at me.

I looked at him and saw he looked normal again. He curiously inspected his hands.

"I feel better..." he said in surprise.

The others had come over at the sound I had made.

"Dongju, you're better now?" Keonhee asked as he jogged over to us.

"Yeah..." Dongju replied in a small voice.

"That's a relief." Keonhee hugged him tightly while Hwanwoong looked him over. We both locked eyes then confusion settled in. What in Magicia just happened between the two of us?

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

Morning had rose and Dongju had called for a meeting. "We deem you both worthy enough to leave the coop." Our clapping was full of uncertainty. "So, where do you wanna go?" Dongju asked seriously.

I looked at Youngjo who seemed to be thinking hard about something. Silence weighed heavy upon us until Youngjo spoke up with a shaky voice. "I want to go home..."

I snapped my head in his direction then seized him by his shoulders. "Is something up there broken? Why would you want to go back?" I quieted down a bit as he looked at me misty eyed.

"Can we, please?" He probably had a reason why, and I wanted to know what reason.

"What's the reason?" He shook his head then looked at the trio.

"Where's your hometown?" Dongju asked as he took out a clear sphere.

"Aaneksul." We blinked in surprise.

"Aaneksul...? That's the second wealthiest city..." Hwanwoong commented in awe.

We sat in the bubble as it took us to Aaneksul. I never would've imagined Youngjo had come from money money.

"Are you their only child?" Keonhee asked Youngjo with curiosity.

"No. I have an older sister and an older brother." replied Youngjo in a flat tone.

I didn't know he had siblings. Then again, I never asked as I didn't want to remind him of home. The city of Aaneksul had started coming into view. You could feel the wealth radiating from afar. "Youngjo, are you sure you want to do this?" He silently nodded.

We followed behind Youngjo as he led us to his home. I heard a few passerby make comments about Youngjo. "Don't mind them. Everyone here loves to gossip. It's all they ever do instead of actually doing something worthwhile." He had said the last sentence loud enough that people around us could hear.

We walked down a few more blocks then stopped at a big house. "This is..." Hwanwoong started.

"The Kim household. My home." Youngjo rang the bell and the gate opened automatically. I held his hand as I noticed he had started trembling.

The front door opened and we were greeted by a servant. We were then sat down in a room.

"Nice to see you back home, Young Master." The servant said with a slight grin hidden behind their stern face.

"Where are my parents?" Youngjo asked, but it had sounded more like a demand.

"Upstairs with-"

"Take me there." Youngjo had basically demanded the servant.

I held him back. "Are you okay going alone?" I needed to know.

"I'll be fine." Youngjo said with a small smile.

Hwanwoong had placed his hand atop my own.

"Let him go with you." Hwanwoong said softly to Youngjo.

He silently gave in and I followed him to where his parents were.

"Now just who-" His mother had stopped talking as she spotted us. "Look what came crawling back home. How was living on your own? Difficult right? Just stay here and we'll take care of you."

"I didn't come back here to stay and let myself be mistreated by you both." Youngjo said in a serious tone. His mother let her mouth fall agape and that's when his father spoke up.

"Don't you talk to your mother like that. Everything we've done was for the betterment of your future. Don't act like some uncultured swine. Be grateful that we even let you back into this house." his father said, voice devoid of any sort of care.

His mother sneered before adding more fuel to the fire.

"Maybe if you were competent like your brother and sister, we wouldn't have to go through such lengths to make you worthy of the Kim name."

I felt upset and hurt for Youngjo. Not once had they asked if he was okay, if he wanted to tell them about his adventures. They were just as heartless as he has described them to be.

"I'm sick and tired of both of you belittling me! You never ask me what I want, how I'm feeling, nothing! You always treated my siblings better than me, even before you found out I didn't have magic!  If you hated me that much, why didn't you just abandon me!?" yelled Youngjo at his parents.

His father left his seat then walked over to Youngjo. The sound of a slap was heard followed by silence.

"How dare you talk to your parents in such a tone? Why didn't we abandon you? It would reflect terribly on our family name. Otherwise, we would've gotten rid of you in a **heartbeat**." his father said in an ice cold tone.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You there. Are you a friend of Youngjo? I'm surprised really. He was awful at making friends. None of them stayed by his side. Pitiful young child, that he is." his mother said in the most degrading way she could.

I watched in pain as Youngjo sank to his knees in tears.

 


	5. Peal 3

I held Youngjo back and pulled him away. "Are you fucking crazy!?" I asked as Youngjo struggled in my arms.

The doors opened and the trio had come in.

"What happened?" Hwanwoong asked, concern clearly heard in his voice.

Youngjo started to calm down and dropped the bloody shattered pearls in his hands. The large pearls in the room started to shrink in size.

"Did he do this?" Dongju asked as he looked around.

"What in the world?" Keonhee said as he shifted his gaze from the room to Youngjo.

Dongju looked over his parents and the servant. "They're fine, just unconscious." I sighed in relief then looked at Youngjo. His expression was unreadable.

"What should we do...?" I asked as held Youngjo close as he passed out a while ago.

"Well, we could stay and possibly feel the wrath of his parents. We could leave and have a search party after us. Or maybe they'll come to their senses and see just how wrong they treated him." Dongju said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That last one seems very unlikely." Keonhee commented flatly.

"Just as unlikely as Dongju and I getting along without fighting." I chimed in to add an accurate comparison.

Dongju glared at me while the other two nodded.

"Let's stay." I said and received nods in return.

The door opened and a well dressed man had stepped in. "So you're the guests..." He looked at Youngjo who rested in my arms. "Little Jo..." He approached me then moved Youngjo's bangs out of his face.

"And you are?" I asked with a wary tone.

"Kim Sunghak, his older brother and middle child." he replied instantaneously.

I glared at him. "Why are you being so gentle with him? Aren't you a part of this too?"

"Unfortunately, but I had no choice. I'm mainly the reason he survived long enough to run away. Sadly he doesn't know that." Sunghak said with sadness in his voice.

I didn't trust his word that easily. "We can't believe that to either be true or false."

"Fair point. Enough about me, how is he? Has he given you any trouble?" asked Sunghak as he looked over Youngjo once more.

"I met him 7 months after he left home, so I don't know anything then. He never talked about it either." I replied with a bit less hostility.

"Sunghak, I'm sure the servants told you what happened earlier. Do you think you could, smooth things over?" Hwanwoong asked in an almost pleading manner.

I looked at Hwanwoong in a bit of surprise.

"I can try." replied Sunghak with a small smile.

"Thank you. I'm sure he only lashed out because of what your parents said to him..." Hwanwoong said loudly before trailing off towards the end.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I lifted Youngjo up as we walked down the streets of Aaneksul.

"Do you think he'll really smooth things over?" Dongju asked with uncertainty coating his words.

"He will." I said without a doubt.

"What makes you so sure?" Dongju asked with a bit of skepticism.

I looked back at Youngjo then to the street ahead of me. "If he really wanted Jo to suffer, he probably wouldn't have let us leave. And if not that, then he at least wouldn't let Youngjo leave."

They seemed to agree with my assumption as none of them had spoken up afterwards. I noticed people were gossiping like before and caused me to quicken my pace. The last thing Youngjo needed was to wake up to people talking about him.

"Geon, slow down. You might drop him." Dongju had whispered to me with worry.

"Sorry. I just want to get out of this toxic place. It makes me sick." I replied with bitterness.

Youngjo was born in the wrong family. I then remembered what he told me that night I had discovered my powers. _"He considers me family..."_ I glanced back at Youngjo who rested comfortably on my back.

"Geonhak..." Youngjo said quietly as he opened his eyes.

"Everything is okay. Your real family is right here." I said softly as I gestured to myself.

He laughed lightly then motioned for me to put him down. He slid off my back then received hugs from the trio. I never expected to see Dongju hug someone. Not in my lifetime anyway. I guessed he was just as worried as we were.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I quietly watched Dongju from afar as he paced around by himself. I couldn't help but notice he stayed away from us ever since he ran from me that day in the woods.

"Staring at your husband?" Hwanwoong asked with a small smirk on his face.

I responded with a fist to his head while keeping my eye from twitching too much. He rubbed his head then scooted closer to Keonhee.

"Go to him. You're the only one who can get through to him." Youngjo whispered before smiling.

"I'm sure Keonhee could do better." I said while shaking my head slightly.

As if on cue, Keonhee had gotten up and walked over to Dongju. They spoke low as we weren't able to hear what was said. Things seemed fine until Dongju turned his back to Keonhee. _"Why is he so stubborn? We're clearly worried about him..."_

Keonhee had tried to turn him around, but was thrown to the ground by Dongju's swift movements. We winced when Keonhee had collided with the ground.

"I'm definitely not going after what just happened." I said a bit shaken.

Dongju was pretty fierce when upset.

"I'll get Keonhee..." said Hwanwoong as he quickly hurried over before anything else could occur.

 


	6. Peal 4

Night had fallen and I was somehow forced to go talk to Dongju. In actuality, it was more of I was given two options and the former was the lesser of two evils.

"Dongju-" I started but was cut off by his ice cold tone.

"Leave me be." he said without giving me a glance.

I looked back at the others the shrugged. They couldn't say I tried. I turned to walk back, but suddenly saw them ready to gang up on me. I internally sighed as they were depending on me too much. Just because we were each other's balances didn't mean we'd get along well.

"There's something troubling you. A problem shared is a problem halved, you know." I said in hopes that it'd do something.

"You guys wouldn't understand with your simple minds." he fired back.

I calmed myself down before I seized him by his neck in anger.

"Look, I don't want to do this at all, but those three behind us are threatening me. You could suffer for all I care. But, you really need to get out of this mentality, especially when someone like Keonhee, who genuinely cares, wants to help." I said flatly before pushing my hair back. "Think on it."

I started to walk away then felt something grab my wrist. The grip tightened and I became a bit fearful.

"I don't know what to do..." Dongju said in a small voice.

I turned around and noticed the tense air around him had become sullen. His head was lowered as well. His attitude had changed drastically just by a few simple words.

"About?" I asked.

His other hand found my free wrist and held onto it as if it couldn't survive without it. I looked back at the others then frowned when they seemed to be enjoying what was going on as if it was a show.

"It's coming back..." said Dongju in a small voice once again.

"What is? You have to be-" I replied then stopped as he sank to his knees.

I heard sounds coming from behind me and was quick to shut them down. I then joined Dongju on the ground to make things a bit less awkward.

"I'm becoming unstable again. I thought he fixed it..." said Dongju with obvious cracks in his voice.

"He who?" I asked curiously.

"Mr. Lee." he said.

I pressed Dongju into my chest then felt a bit unnerved at the fact he didn't protest. It was probably because his mind was filled with worries. I slowly patted his back hoping it'd ease him even if it was only slightly. Nothing was said between us as we kneeled on the ground.

"Is that everything...?" I finally asked after a while.

"I've been unstable since I gained my powers...It was also the reason why I was invited to Dallulel*." Dongju said into my chest.

I didn't think he had problems really. He always seemed composed and perfect in a way. You really can't judge a book by its cover. I held him a bit closer.

"So, I'm guessing you needed that diploma because you wanted to show off to your parents?" I asked now with full interest.

He pulled away from me then sighed.

"That's enough. I've been too vulnerable around you. It's startling and somewhat distasteful." he said as he stood up. He then walked over to the others.

I frowned heavily as would've preferred that he wasn't either. It made me feel weird. Like a parent or guardian to a kid. Or some lover. I stood up as well then noticed Youngjo had given me a thumbs up. They owed me terribly for this.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"So, where to next? Or do you want to continue your journey from before?" Dongju said full of life.

It was nice seeing him as his usual self, but I couldn't help but think of the vulnerable person underneath that I had met last night. His gaze shifted to mine and I realized I had been caught staring. I looked away quickly in hopes he didn't notice.

"Geonhak, do you have anything in mind?" Dongju asked a bit too sweet for my liking.

"I do want to know if Eskepaid is real..." I replied in a low voice.

I felt someone nudge me. It was Youngjo.

"You seem spaced this morning. Did you not sleep well?" Youngjo whispered as the other three discussed how we'd get to Eskepaid.

"Even the strongest have their weaknesses..." I said as I briefly glanced at Dongju.

Being unstable with his magic probably made him a target for bullying or just made him an outcast due to fear. It made me wonder how his parents handled it. The more I thought about it, it started to make sense why he appeared unapproachable. I shook my head as I didn't want to pity him.

"We're heading back to Dallulel." Dongju said after a bit of silence.

"What for? Are you even allowed back?" I asked with a bit of disgust.

I wasn't really fond of the place nor the people in it. That Mr. Lee guy gave me weird chills.

"We're going to see Mr. Lee. He probably knows a book or something that mentions or includes Eskepaid." said Dongju with a serious tone. "And we're not going to split from you two. I'm still concerned about that trap you both ended up in."

I rested my chin on my knees then let out an "ooo".

"Worried about me, huh?" I asked teasingly.

"Stop wasting time and get up off your ass." Dongju replied with sharpness in his voice.

Even if it wasn't very visible to the eye, I could tell from his body language that I was spot on. If only he would be more honest about his feelings, none of us would suffer so much trying to get him to talk.

**a/n: Dallulel - the name of their school**

 


	7. Peal 5

We arrived at Dallulel later that day with our mouths agape.

"What in the bloody hell..." Keonhee said as he touched the broken arch.

I looked at Hwanwoong who was being comforted by Youngjo. My eyes drifted to Dongju who looked emotionless. He walked ahead wordlessly as we hung behind. _"I thought he'd at least say something..."_

I rounded them up and we followed after Dongju who had kicked the fallen door aside. The place was in shambles. Broken walls, busted doors, trashed classrooms. It seemed as if a tornado of some sort had plowed through the school.

"I'll go see if anyone's in the dorms." said Keonhee before taking off.

"I'm coming with you." Hwanwoong said while following.

Dongju suddenly stopped then dashed off in another direction. Youngjo and I had tried to catch up, but he was faster.

"Guess we'll explore on our own..." I said while looking down another hall.

The silence bothered me terribly as I vividly remembered it being full of people talking about things I didn't understand. I then thought of when I first met Mr. Lee.

"Let's go to his office." Youngjo said.

It felt as if he read my mind.

"Yeah." I replied.

His office looked untouched. It didn't look any different than how I remembered it.

"I'm not imagining this right, Jo?" I asked a bit frantic.

"No sir you are not." Youngjo said as he stepped in.

I touched the walls and objects to make sure it wasn't an illusion. How could his room look so pristine when the entire school looked like some ancient ruins? I then remembered why we came here.

"Youngjo, don't forget why we came." I said while searching shelves.

"Right." he replied before searching another shelf. "I wonder if the others found any sign of life..."

I hoped as well. I momentarily stopped then wondered why Dongju suddenly took off like that. Mr. Lee's office wasn't in that direction nor was his room. Was he looking for someone or something?

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

We managed to find a book that mentioned Eskepaid and what it supposedly looked like. Now all we needed was to find the others. Youngjo walked out first and I followed behind, only to run into something.

"Geon? Why are you hanging behind?" asked Youngjo confused.

"It's not that I don't want to, I can't." I said while showing him.

I tossed the book at the invisible wall then watched as it went through with ease.

"Why is it just me?" I whined before sitting down.

Though, I would prefer if it were me than Youngjo. He had people who loved and cared for him. I couldn't really say the same for myself. If anything fatal were to happen to him, I wouldn't know if I could live with myself. I watched as Youngjo walked in and out with the book in hand.

"It really is just you." Youngjo said with a sad tone.

"Hey, we- why is this room the only one untouched?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Hwan, Geon is stuck in there. I don't understand. How can we help him?" said Youngjo as he begged Hwanwoong.

He pleaded with Keonhee as well. I watched as they both did the same things Youngjo did. _"At this point I should just get comfortable."_ I continued to watch as they tried magic only for it to either disappear or ricochet back at them.

"Maybe if we disguised him?" Youngjo suggested.

"It's probably keeping him in because of his magic." Keonhee said as he stuck his arm back and forth through the entrance.

"Why are you crowded by his office?" said a voice from behind them.

I sat up then saw Dongju enter the room. He looked around then at me. _"Such anger in his eyes..."_ I've never seen him that angry before.

"I'm not sitting here for fun. Magic is keeping me in." I said in defense in case he decided to bark at me.

"God, you can't do anything on your own can you?" Dongju replied harshly.

I wasn't going to let myself be fussed at from him projecting his anger.

"I don't get why you're so upset. If I could've done something I would've. Stop projecting onto me. You're really getting on not just mine, but everyone's nerves." I replied back just as harsh.

He didn't say anything and simply walked out of the room. I sighed heavily then looked at the rest.

"Leave me. I'll figure it out on my own. Hopefully." I said with a weak smile.

None of them knew how to dispel whatever was cast, so it didn't make sense for them to hang around.

"I'm staying with you then." said Youngjo as he walked in then sat next to me.

The other two did the same then pulled me into a group hug. They were stupid for not leaving, but they were endearing for choosing to stay with me so I wouldn't be alone. Was this what it was like to feel wanted? Loved? It felt nice. I had long since forgotten the feeling it gave me.

"You know, I've always found Mr. Lee weird." Keonhee said while tapping his chin.

"Me too. Sometimes he'd just sit there in his chair and stare at the wall." Hwanwoong added on.

"Right? And he'd talk to himself too. Though, I do too when none of you are around." Keonhee said a bit sheepishly.

"Yet he loved everyone one of us. Every student who attends, well attended, Dallulel was picked by Mr. Lee himself. Except the upperclassmen. They were chosen by the previous headmaster." Hwanwoong said with a nostalgic air about him.

"I wonder what happened to him..." Youngjo said from behind me.

 


	8. Peal 6

I rubbed my eyes then noticed I was trapped underneath Youngjo, Keonhee and Hwanwoong. I gently moved them aside then looked up out the window. The sun was barely in the sky. How long have we been in here? I looked out the room then slightly frowned. Dongju hadn't come back. I wasn't surprised in the least. He would always be that arrogant, closed off brat. Just as I was about to lie back down, I heard sounds come from the hall. I shook the others awake in case it was something we had to fight.

A piece of debris moved, but nothing was there.

"You all saw that right?" Youngjo said a bit fearful.

"Indeed." I replied before standing up.

Everything was quiet. Soon grunts were heard from behind Youngjo and I. I looked back briefly to see Keonhee and Hwanwoong had been taken out.

"Help..." Youngjo had weakly squeaked out.

I quickly turned around then saw Youngjo being carried out of the room by his throat. I tried chasing after them, but ran into the invisible wall.

"Hwanwoong! Keonhee!" I shouted desperately.

Neither looked in any condition of chasing down whatever it was. I slammed my fists against the floor as I felt helpless. Dongju was right. I couldn't do anything by myself. Even with magic, I was still the same helpless nowol that I always was.

I pressed my body against the invisible wall while closing my eyes. Nothing else mattered other than saving Youngjo from whatever was holding him captive. It was all I could think about. My body fell forward and collided with debris. Blood had started dripping from the cut my nose had sustained. I had escaped the room somehow, but figured I'd worry about it later as Youngjo needed me now.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I couldn't find them anywhere. Did they already leave the building? I ran as fast as I could to the entrance then saw a small black creature lying on the ground. Youngjo was being carried on Dongju's back. I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it. Dongju didn't look happy at all. He turned around and our eyes met. I quickly looked away.

"Can't even keep your dearest friend safe, huh." said Dongju after a long period of silence.

"I get it, Dongju. I'm inexperienced, I'm weak. I'm not capable of protecting anyone. I still am and will always be that helpless nowol." I said with a few voice cracks.

He didn't say anything else as he approached me. I assumed he was waiting until he got closer to belittle me even further. Dongju stopped in front of me then lowered his head slightly.

"Everything you said is true, except being a helpless nowol." Dongju said in a lighter tone than before. "You will eventually gain experience, gain strength. And while acquiring those, you'll also learn how to protect. Rome wasn't built in a day and neither will you be."

I silently blinked as he had somehow turned this into a lesson and a pep talk. A lesson I was willing to learn and words I'd take to heart. It made me feel better in a way.

"Thank you, Dongju." I finally said with a small smile.

He didn't meet my eyes, so I forced him to. He looked away while trying to hide the obvious smile and blush on his face. I liked him better this way.

"What happened to Keon and Hwan...?" he asked after a while.

"Out cold. That thing was terribly strong." I said as we walked back to the office.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

Hwanwoong and Youngjo bickered back and forth about who had suffered more during the attack while the rest of us watched from behind. I noticed Keonhee had walked ahead and joined them.

"May I ask something?" I asked without looking at him.

"Go ahead." Dongju replied while messing with the gravity of a few blades of grass.

"Why were you so angry?" I asked, this time turning my attention to him.

"Minjun wasn't there..." he replied without hesitation.

"Who's Minjun? Were they someone special to you?" I asked now curious.

"Very special..." he said with a sad tone mixed with a bit of endearment.

I found myself frowning slightly then quickly wiped it away. Even Dongju could have people dear to him. Yet it didn't sit okay with me. I didn't pry further as I had annoyed myself to the point I didn't want to know anymore. I quietly watched Youngjo throw pearls at Hwanwoong and Keonhee who dodged them with ease.

"Is this the right way?" Youngjo asked as we walked further into the forest.

"Judging from how the entrance looks in the book, yes." said Dongju firmly.

I was pulled over to the side by Youngjo and Hwanwoong.

"So, we saw you two talking. What about?" Hwanwoong said in a teasing voice.

"Nothing really. I just asked why he was angry and he said because of this Minjun person." I said flatly. There really wasn't much to say.

"Oh, Minjun. I'm convinced Dongju doesn't just admire him." said Hwanwoong in a lighter voice.

"Good for him I guess? I'm not sure what you want me to say here..." I replied a bit uninterested and mostly annoyed.

"You can't tell me you aren't interested in Dongju's love life. This is Dongju we're talking about!" Youngjo quipped from Hwanwoong's side.

"Aren't you?" Hwanwoong added on.

"I don't care who the hell he wants to kiss or fuck! It's his own damn business, not mine!" I yelled at them.

I then realized that I was heard by the other two walking ahead of us. I laughed nervously while assuring them it was nothing to worry about.

"Someone seems angry. Jealous?" Hwanwoong said as he looked ready to interrogate me.

"Leave me alone." I said while walking away from them.

I didn't care about Dongju's personal life. It didn't matter to me what he did with his life. Yet why did hearing him say that bother me?

 


	9. Peal 7

I didn't know how long we had been traveling, but it was at the point everything started to look the same. I found myself falling forward and reopening the cut on my nose. I looked back and saw a tree had gotten ahold of my ankle. I froze it over then smashed the iced over vine.

"Looks like we need to be more careful." Hwanwoong said as he looked around.

"I could just burn them down." Keonhee said while fingering miniature suns.

"Let's not be rash. Just keep moving and we'll be out soon." said Dongju with his voice full of reason.

We kept moving, but trees continued to attack me left and right. The others, not so much. I was getting tired of it.

"Would you just cut it out!?" I said with a raised voice.

Soon everything around us had frozen over. I looked around in astonishment then looked back at them. They had frozen over as well. _"Shit, shit, shit. What do I do!?"_ I hurried over to them then gently tapped them. Nothing happened. _"Maybe if I use my body heat...?"_

Body heat didn't work either. I calmed myself down then thought. Would what I did before back in Mr. Lee's room work the same here? It was worth a shot. I pressed my entire body against Dongju's frozen one then only thought of freeing him.

"Geonhak." a voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw Dongju glaring at me. I hugged him tight.

"You're okay. I suddenly froze everything and I started panicking because nothing was working-" I said rapidly while wailing a bit.

"How did you learn that?" Dongju asked skeptically.

"Learn what?" I asked confused.

"Magic cancellation. That takes years to learn, and you have to have mastered your basic almost fully." he replied with concern all over his face.

I didn't really know much, but if it was worrying Dongju, then it had to be serious.

"I don't know. It happened back in Mr. Lee's room too..." I said quietly as I looked at my hands.

I was starting to become scared of myself. I had froze everything around me with ease then managed to undo that same thing. I held Dongju's shoulders in hopes it'd calm me.

"Dongju, I'm a freak aren't I? There's something abnormal isn't there?" I said in a panic.

"Geonhak, you're not abnormal. You're not a freak." said Dongju in a soft voice.

He was just trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I still felt anxious and weird. Disgusted even. What was I? Who was I?

"Geonhak, look at me." Dongju said while making me look him in the eye. "It's scary, it's different, it's new. That's how magic works. You're completely normal. Everyone has their moments of magic sparking out of control. And some, like me, experience it constantly. Like now."

I looked then noticed we were floating along with a few frozen trees. Seeing it made me feel slightly comforted in a way. I guessed it was comforting to know it was normal to have hiccups.

"However, that magic cancellation was definitely not an out of control spark. I'll have to keep a better eye on you." said Dongju as we eventually landed back into the icy ground.

He let my face go then looked at the others who were still frozen. I pulled him into another hug. He really could be caring towards people.

"Geonhak..." he said in a low voice.

"Just a little longer. Please." I whispered.

He didn't say anything. I soon heard a sigh then felt arms wrap around me. I hid my face in the nape of his neck as my mind had started to slow and calm down.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"I can't believe you actually did that." Keonhee said with obvious surprise. "I couldn't even use my heat to melt it!"

"Knowing that it was just you and not an attack makes me feel better." Youngjo said as he nudged my side.

I apologized for the nth time as we continued on our journey to Eskepaid, if it existed. I silently looked at my hands then noticed someone had held one.

"Don't dwell on it. You'll stress yourself out." Dongju said before letting go.

I smiled softly then looked at the hand Dongju had touched. It felt tingly, but I figured it was a low static shock of some sort.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

The forest soon led to a clearing and a simple archway sat in front of us.

"Is this it?" Keonhee asked.

"If the book is telling the truth, yes." replied Dongju who shut the book.

I approached the archway then noticed it disappeared. I stepped back and it soon reappeared.

"So we cant just walk in." Hwanwoong said with a sigh.

Youngjo threw a pearl at it which went onto the other side.

"Magic gets through huh..." Youngjo said in awe.

I decided to try out this magic cancellation thing as it seemed like magic was put on the archway. I raised my hand then closed my eyes.

"What is he doing?" Keonhee said flatly.

"Be quiet." Dongju said.

I thought of the archway staying and allowing entrance to Eskepaid. I eventually opened my eyes then sighed. It had to work. Otherwise. I stepped forward then smiled when it didn't disappear.

"What just happened?" Hwanwoong asked, voice full of surprise.

I looked back at them and smiled.

"Let's go see these 'nowols' that live in Eskepaid." I said cheerfully while looking at Dongju who avoided my gaze.

 


	10. Peal 8

All sorts of creatures roamed about as we walked along a flowery path. They all stopped to look at us as if deciding whether we were likable or their next meal.

"Compared to where the archway was, the inside looks...naturally glamorous." Hwanwoong said.

Keonhee and Youngjo both hit him for being corny. I would've hit him too, but they had already done enough damage. I looked at Dongju who looked a bit tired.

"Is everything okay?" I asked full of concern.

"Just a bit sleepy. I'll be fine with some rest." said Dongju a bit sleepily.

"At least let me carry you. So you won't fall asleep while walking." I suggested.

"I'd rather be eaten by a huew." he deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes then slung him over my shoulder.

"At least put me on your back you barbarian." Dongju said while hitting my back.

"Glad you came around." I said while lifting him onto my back.

It felt a bit weird giving him a piggyback ride compared to Youngjo. Maybe it was the weight difference. It also could be that Dongju was actually conscious. Whatever the reason was, it made me feel weird inside. I noticed Youngjo was looking at us then quietly laughed before turning around. Keonhee then turned around and glared at me. I was going to talk back, but he had turned back around.

"Dongju, you still awake?" I asked, hoping he'd give my back a break.

He may be lighter than Youngjo, but he was still heavy overall. No response. I looked back and saw he had fallen asleep. His sleeping face looked peaceful. If only it always looked like this. _"I guess he looks cute like this..."_ It then sank in that I had thought he was cute. I shook my head then hoisted Dongju up.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

The path soon ended and revealed a small town of some sort. A few people noticed us then dropped the things they were carrying. Soon the place became deserted like a ghost town.

"I guess they never have visitors...?" Keonhee said as we walked closer to where we last saw them.

"Maybe they're surprised to see people had made it through the gate. I'm guessing 99% don't." Hwanwoong said as he inspected a house.

I gently shook Dongju in hopes he wouldn't miss the sight. His eyes opened partially and took in its surroundings.

"You're warm..." Dongju muttered quietly into my neck.

Heat rose to my face due to embarrassment.

"Shut up and get off my back." I said a bit flustered.

Was he teasing me or was he half awake? He rubbed his eyes then slid off my back. He looked better than earlier which gave me some relief. The others pulled him over to another house to inspect the outside design. I felt a chill go down my spine. I looked up at the spot where I felt it come from. Something was watching me. None of the others seemed to feel it. I wanted to hide, so I did. The feeling disappeared, but I had also left everyone's line of sight.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"Here he is." I heard Dongju say then hover over me.

"Why are you hiding?" Youngjo asked.

"Something was watching me. It gave me chills. There's something weird in Eskepaid." I said without making eye contact.

Whether they believed me or not didn't really matter, I just wanted to leave.

"Well, we discussed things and now that we know it's real, we can leave. We've disturbed the people enough." Youngjo said in a hopeful voice.

"That's music to my ears." I said with relief washing over me.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

We walked away from Eskepaid then stopped.

"Any other destinations?" Dongju asked while looking at a map.

"Why don't we go back to your hometown, Geonhak?" Keonhee said with a grin.

I didn't like that grin.

"How about no? I'd rather eat a fnass or a vesisin*." I replied uninterested in the game he was trying to play.

"I'm sure there's someone you want to see." said Youngjo innocently.

It was obvious they weren't going to let up unless I agreed. I debated over it twice before agreeing. They cheered at their victory and my defeat. I didn't really have an attachment to anything in Hualen. I never gave myself a chance to grow an attachment either.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

The bubble shattered and sank into the ground. I frowned at the familiar sight. I felt someone push me from behind.

"I don't want to." I protested by digging my heels into the ground.

"Just go! We'll be behind you." said Youngjo who took my hand in his.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose as we walked into town. As expected, the whispering and side glances had started up.

"I'm leaving." I said while letting go of Youngjo's hand.

"Geonhak..." said Youngjo as I walked away.

I regretted not standing my ground and refusing to go. What did I expect? I walk in and suddenly everyone loves me? My pace started to slow as I thought on it. Maybe that was what I expected, what I wanted. To them I was still the same Kim Geonhak who was abandoned here by his parents at 11 years old. The magicless kid who could barely get by on his own. My body started to trembled as I kept walking.

I found myself standing in front of my old home. The door was still busted, so I just walked in. The familiar musty scent filled my nose. I looked around as memories flooded my mind. The ones I could remember anyway. I sat down at the table then closed my eyes. I started to think of if I was given the chance to talk to my parents, what would I ask? There were plenty that I could ask, but there was one main thing I wanted to know. _"Why didn't you choose..."_

**a/n: vesisin - a white and red spotted lizard that can give a person massive gas if eaten raw. if cooked, provides health benefits like easing back pain and cramps.**

 


	11. Peal 9

I partially opened my eyes as I felt my hair being stroked. A soft humming came from my side. I didn't know who it was nor how they found me, but I couldn't deny how comfortable it made me feel.

"Sweet enough?" a voice asked.

I nodded as I felt myself drifting off again. I blinked then noticed someone was running towards the house. I blinked again then saw the person was gone. I closed my eyes fully and ended up in a deep sleep.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I let my eyes flutter open then wished I hadn't. I found myself in a cage hovering over rather large flowers.

"What's going on here...?" I asked despite being alone in the area.

"Quite simple. We're going to take your magic." a voice said from afar.

"Impossible!" I said while moving the cage a bit.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. That cage isn't very sturdy and those plants are pretty hungry." the voice said with a bit of warning.

I sat down then looked at the flowers below me. A perfect example of a wolf in sheep's clothing. I grabbed the bars then tried to freeze them over.

"Magic doesn't work on it." the voice said.

"Then I'll use brute strength." I replied.

"Go ahead. Can't wait to see you hurt yourself." the voice said.

I rolled my eyes as I sat back in the cage. Things weren't looking too good.

"Where exactly are you?" I asked curiously.

"Right here." it said while stepping out from behind a large bottle.

It was a tiny woman with small mint wings. She was pretty at that. A part of me didn't mind being cooped up like this. She flew over to the cage then grew in size. My mouth fell open as she was now taller than me by a decent amount.

"Still, I can't believe you're the one everyone's been talking about. It's a shame that this is happening. You have such a handsome face." she said with a little pout.

"You're really willing to get rid of such a face just for my magic?" I asked hoping she'd spare me by using the card she provided me with.

"Well, I could always have you turned into a life size doll. So it's not bad." she said before flying away and shrinking.

My mind panicked at the thought of becoming a life sized doll. Would I be dead beforehand or would they really be that cruel? I looked down at the flowers that salivated underneath me. Being eaten by flowers didn't seem half as bad as becoming a life sized doll and losing my magic. I kicked the cage which warranted a glare from her.

"I told you, it's useless. You're in a complete lose-lose situation." she said while shaking her head.

"In fact, there is a win-lose." I said while giving the cage another swift kick.

It then loosened from the ceiling and fell downwards.

"Men are idiots..." she said while sighing.

I was soon swallowed whole by the lavender tozal* flower. Naturally it was dark inside. I figured if I couldn't use magic on the cage, then I probably could on the flowers. I stretched my arm out in hopes of touching some part of the flower. I looked down then slightly panicked at the sight of liquid beneath me. I continued to stretch then smiled when I had finally touched a part of it. I quickly used my magic then watched as it started to spread. I froze the liquid beneath me then hoped I wouldn't crash through it.

 _"Looks like it froze over completely..."_ I thought before shaking the cage.

The flower started to crack then fell apart. I was still stuck in the cage, then noticed a bar had come off. It looked like a tight squeeze, but it was better than being trapped.

"Hey! I'm not going to let you leave like this!" she said in almost a demonic voice.

I quickly scrambled out of the cage then winced as I had sustained cuts from it. That was the least of my worries. The most important thing was finding my way out without getting caught.

"Come back here!" she yelled.

Plant roots and vines broke through the walls and reached out to grab me. I naturally froze them over, but it only immobilized them for a short period of time. I turned the corner then saw a bit of light ahead of me. I didn't know if it was the exit or not, but usually a light was a good thing. I headed towards it then felt something familiar about it. I picked up my pace in order to figure out this familiar feeling.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I opened my eyes then found myself sitting in a w position the ground outside. I didn't know where I was. I looked behind me and was relieved to see she wasn't there. Should I move or stay put? It's not like I had a way to communicate with the others. I looked myself over as I remembered reaching out to the light then ending up here. My body glowed slightly then faded.

I made up my mind to walk around and hopefully learn of where I was. I walked up the hill then stopped at the top. I had been sent a distance away from Hualen. Of all places it had to be here.

"Geonhak...?" a voice said uncertainly.

I looked back then tense up. It was her. I stepped back a bit when she approached me. Of all people I had to run into at Hualen.

"Leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you." I hissed.

"You're still mad huh..." she said in a low voice.

"I have every right to be mad. Trampling all over my feelings just for the fun of it. Why don't you just go? I'll never forgive you." I said in a harsh tone.

"Geon, I know what I did was wrong, but we were kids. We hardly knew what we were doing anyway." she pleaded with small voice crack.

"I'm tired of hearing these excuses. You never cared, so why are you caring now? Why care about a useless nowol?" I said while glaring at her from afar.

Ko Geuwa. The one person I had thought was my friend, backstabbed me.

**a/n: tozal - a lavender primrose like flower with a brown stem**

 


	12. Peal 10

She held my hands and I naturally pulled away.

"Look, I really don't want to bother with you. I have people I need to find. Please stay out of my life like you were supposed to. Isn't that what you all intended for me? Since I wasn't from around here and no one wanted to deal with a broken kid?" I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

I walked away from her and back towards Hualen, hoping the other four were still there. I needed to grab them so we could leave. I didn't like remembering my past, especially the moments I remembered vividly.

_"_ _ Geon! _ _"_   
_"_ _ Geuwa? You're here again. _ _"_   
_"_ _ Of course! We're friends, aren't we? _ _"_

_My eyes sparkled at the word "friends". I only had two friends back where I used to live and I had none since being left in Hualen. I didn't know why everyone avoided me, I wasn't diseased or anything._

I shook my head as I didn't want it to continue. I knew how this memory ended. Despite it being close to a decade ago, it still hurt. Not as bad as when it happened, but some scars still ached.

_"_ _ Why...? _ _"_

_She only watched as the other kids beat up on me. I weakly asked her to help, but she simply turned her back to me. My heart shattered. I curled into myself as I no longer felt the outer pain from their kicks and blunt weapons. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the pain in my heart was unbearable._

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I walked back into town with my arms wrapped around me. I didn't care that they were whispering about me and giving me side glances. I just needed to find Youngjo and the others. I felt something hit my body then looked to see what it was. Someone had throw a book at me.

"Has anyone seen seen a group of guys...?" I squeaked out.

No one answered me. I didn't know why I expected them to. I felt someone push me forward then laugh.

"Be careful where you walk. You could fall." a voice said from behind me.

I stood up then brushed myself off, only to be knocked back down.

"Did I say you could get up?" he said while digging his foot into my back.

"Enough. Stop it." I said with warning.

"I'm so scared. Stupid nowol, threatening me." he said then laughed which was joined by two others.

"I said stop." I hissed as I was starting to lose patience.

He applied more pressure into my back and it felt like I was nothing again. Everyone just watched as he and his friends had their way with me. I was sick of it.

"Please, you can't do shit. You always have and will be useless." he said before kicking my side.

"I said stop!" I yelled in anger.

I panted slightly as three frozen figures surrounded me. I looked around me then noticed their judgmental glares had turned into fearful looks. I slowly rose to my feet then looked at the crowd.

"Go ahead. Say something else and end up like them. Though doing it wouldn't make me any better than you." I said as I calmed myself down.

They all dispersed and I was now left with their frozen bodies. I walked over to the one who pressed me into the ground.

"Wanyeon. If only you knew how badly I wanted to get back at you. And now I have." I said while observing his frozen state. "But I won't shatter this. Not only would it make me just as bad as you, it'd also be murder."

"Geon!" a voice called out to me.

I turned around and saw Youngjo approaching me from a distance. I ran over to him then gave him a hug.

"Geon? Is something wrong?" he asked while patting my back.

"I'm just happy to see you. Let's go. I don't want to be here any longer." I said.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"So, you just left them there?" Keonhee asked with interest.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You're so badass. Shame we aren't balances." said Keonhee while nudging me.

I gave him a smile before looking at Dongju who hadn't said a word since we all got back together. I looked away then internally sighed. What was I hoping for? For him to throw a tantrum? Argue with Keonhee over it? It wasn't like we got along anyway. We didn't really want to be the other's balance. Yet seeing no sort of reaction from Dongju hurt just a little.

"Let's try to find Mr. Lee. He could probably explain the state of Dallulel and why Geonhak keeps getting attacked, kidnapped, whatever." Hwanwoong said.

"But we have no leads." Keonhee said from my left side.

"Then we ask around back in Pehsawi. Problem solved." said Hwanwoong firmly.

"You make it sound so easy. It's really not." said Keonhee flatly.

"Dongju, what do you think?" Youngjo asked, hoping to quell a brewing argument.

"Yeah, sure..." Dongju said emotionless.

We all looked at him as he never took his eyes off the floating pebble in front of him. I touched his shoulder, but received no reaction. I noticed a few trees started to shake around us.

"Dongju." I said in an uneasy voice.

Trees uprooted one by one. A house nearby had been lifted off of its foundation. I thought it would've stopped there, but soon a yelp was heard.

"Youngjo!" Hwanwoong said while holding an airborne Youngjo in his arms.

Keonhee sighed as he floated in the air along with the house and trees. Soon the ground beneath started shaking.

"Dongju!" I yelled at him while shaking him by his shoulder.

He turned his head towards me, but said nothing. He looked as if he was being controlled. I smacked his cheeks, but that didn't stop anything. I soon felt my body starting to float, so I held onto Dongju to keep from floating away. What could I do? I thought about it then sighed.

"Forgive me, Dongju..." I said with a bit of sadness in my voice.

 


	13. Peal 11

I pulled away then stared at him. Loud thuds were heard around us and a few grunts as well. His eyes had gone back to normal and his dark orbs bore into my own.

"Was there a fight...?" Dongju asked as he looked around.

Did he not know what he had done?

"You don't remember?" I asked feeling uneasy.

It favored me slightly as he wouldn't remember what I had done. He looked at me then touched his lips. I froze. Did he know?

"Why do I feel warm...?" said Dongju as his cheeks started to gain color.

"Maybe because we're in the sunlight." I said, hoping he wouldn't reach a different conclusion.

His eyes lit up then met my eyes again. His face was different than before.

"You kissed me." he finally said.

I looked away then saw the other three pretending as if they weren't paying attention.

"Did not." I said with a straight face.

Dongju faced the others then asked them. I gestured for them to remain quiet from behind Dongju.

"Isn't this an A B conversation?" Keonhee said with his arms folded. "While you two solve this, we'll go check if anyone was in that house."

I felt my soul leave my body as now I was on my own.

"I know you did. I remember it. You were calling my name so close, but you sounded far...then you asked for forgiveness..." Dongju said, his voice getting quieter the more he spoke.

"I...I couldn't hug you in the position I was in okay!? I didn't want to kiss you!" I said in defeat.

He turned away from me in silence. Was he going to make a fuss about it? Complain about consent despite the situation being dire? Complain that I stole his first kiss?

"Thank you." Dongju said quietly.

"You're welcome....?" I replied a bit confused.

We stood in silence as we didn't know what to say to the other. I briefly touched my lips then shook the thought from my mind. I absolutely didn't like it and I absolutely didn't want to do it again.

"Hey, Geonhak..." Dongju said breaking the silence.

"What's up?" I asked intrigued.

"If I ever get like that again, could you...kiss me then?" he asked then met my eyes.

I soon became flustered and avoided looking at him.

"We're both guys. Isn't it weird? Wouldn't a hug just work?" I said, hoping to deter him.

"What if today happens again and you can't hug me?" Dongju said, obviously challenging me.

He had a point. I tried thinking of a way out of it, but ultimately gave up.

"Okay, but, try not to have episodes like this again so it doesn't get to that point." I answered weakly.

"I finally found you!" a voice said from above.

My face filled with horror as the familiar mint winged woman appeared. I grabbed Dongju's wrist and ran. He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear. I felt Dongju leave my hold. I looked to my side and saw him trying to stand up from being thrown against a rock. I moved to check on him, but she had gotten there before me. She held his face by his chin while looking at me.

"If you come without putting up a fight, I'll let him go. If not, I can't guarantee his life." she said in a cheery voice.

I looked at Dongju who was being binded to the rock by brown roots. She let his face go then sat on the rock.

"So, what'll it be, handsome?" she asked, twirling her hair while sitting on the rock Dongju was restrained to. "Take your time. Just know the longer you take, the tighter his restraints get. He already looks like he's in pain."

Dongju shook his head as if telling me he was okay. His face said otherwise. My freedom wasn't worth more than Dongju's life.

"I'll go with you then." I said after making up my mind.

"Good choice." she said with a smile.

"You idiot, why wo-" Dongju started only for a brown root to cover his mouth.

She held out her hand for me to take. I looked at it then back at her.

"What? Were you expecting me to knock you out or something? I'm not barbaric like most out there." she said a bit offended.

"Let him go first." I said with my hand hovering over hers.

"Consider it done." she said before snapping.

The roots left Dongju's body and I then took her hand. I considered running away after she released him, but both of us could easily be caught. She hovered in the air, keeping me far from Dongju's reach.

"Thanks for being a great hostage, cutie!" she yelled down to Dongju.

Soon we were being brought back down to the ground at an amazing speed. My body ached from the impact. I felt myself being pulled away from her.

"I'm not letting him go again." Dongju said to her in a voice I had never heard before.

Again? Then the person I had seen running was him? I heard her try moving her wings, but failed. She then tried to move her limbs, but Dongju was stronger.

"You...what are you? You weren't this strong before." she hissed as she tried crawling over to us.

Dongju glared at her and soon her whole body was being pressed into the ground. I was less impressed and more scared as I didn't know what he was truly capable of at this point.

"Is there anything you want to say before I end your life?" Dongju said before moving me a farther distance.

I quietly watched as Dongju approached her. His aura was completely different.

"Hm. I regret...not making him...mine." she said while looking at me.

The wind gently blew as silence engulfed the area. Dongju walked away from her then squatted in front of me. He lifted my arms and checked the palms of my hand. He turned my face then checked my legs. I felt as if I was being undressed by his eyes as he moved back slightly. I shuddered at the thought.

"Is anything broken? That was a big impact..." Dongju said with hints of worry in his voice.

"Is she...?" I inquired, not really wanting to talk about my probably bruised tailbone.

"Dead? Yes. Clean cut." he said while making a decapitating motion.

I slowly stood up in order not to warrant the painful wrath of my hurt backside. Dongju must have noticed as he offered me his shoulder. I briefly glanced back at the woman as we walked away.

 


	14. Peal 12

**[Dongju]**

I quietly lied awake as the others had fallen asleep. I couldn't sleep at all. Numerous attacks have targeted Youngjo and Geonhak. They were minuscule enough for them to handle, but I couldn't help but notice they went after Geonhak more. I couldn't help but wonder if there were more strong creatures like that woman from a long while ago.

I silently left the warm pile then sat on a rock farther away. I looked up at the sky then remembered when I had been attacked. I still kept looking. They really seemed to sparkle bright tonight.

"Ju?" a voice called out.

I turned my head then grimaced slightly. I didn't feel like talking to him. I internally sighed then wondered why I felt disappointed.

"Hey, Keon." I finally said.

"Was Hwan's snoring keeping you up?" asked Keohee as he took a seat beside me.

"I'm just worried about those two. They seem to attract trouble." I replied with a bit of concern. "If only I knew why, maybe I could do something..."

I felt him pat my back gently.

"Don't feel like you have to bear the burden alone. We're all here you know." Keonhee said softly.

I nodded then leaned against him.

"Hey, Keon..." I started then looked down at the ground.

"Listening." he replied.

"Do you...do you think Geonhak and I are...a good fit?" I asked quietly.

His silence bothered me. I felt him hold my shoulders then faced me.

"I don't want you two to fit." Keonhee said with a serious look and tone.

"Keon..." I said.

He tilted my face then pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away as it felt weird. I scooted back a bit while keeping his gaze.

"Like you said yourself, balances don't have to be together. We've got history between us. You and him? Seems more like babysitting." said Keonhee flatly.

It was true that balances didn't have to be together, but my mind was still on the fact that Keonhee kissed me. And I hated it. My mind thought back to when Geonhak kissed me.

"Ju, your face is a bit red. Are you catching a cold?" asked Keonhee as he felt my forehead.

"I'm fine..." I said while moving his hand.

My senses kicked in and I sent a wave in the direction that I felt the presence.

"Woah, almost lost a limb there." he said as he walked over.

"So you're up too, Youngjo?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hwan's too noisy. Don't get how Geon can sleep through all of it." Youngjo said as he plopped down next to Keonhee. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Actually, I was just about to head back." Keonhee said while getting up. "Sweet dreams."

We watched him walk back to the other two.

"Keon likes you huh?" Youngjo said.

I looked at Youngjo who's cheery aura had become serious. I guessed he had seen us kiss.

"I assume so. He did kiss me..." I said as I replayed the scene.

"Do you like him? Do you even swing that way?" asked Youngjo with a bit of concern.

"I don't know to both. I've had an inkling that he might've liked me, but to think it's true...I've never really given my preferences a thought, but I am attracted to women. I really don't want to hurt Keon..." I rambled on while Youngjo listened.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

Morning had risen and I found myself sandwiched between Keonhee and Geonhak. _"Oh give me a break..."_

I wiggled free of their holds then sighed. I had to worry about the important things which were finding the cause of their constant peril and finding Mr. Lee. I didn't have time to worry about feelings and mushy romantic things. I stood up then nudged the both of them with my foot.

"Get up you slackers, especially you." I said before giving Geonhak a harder nudge.

They both rose from their slumber like zombies. I squatted in front of Geonhak then flicked his forehead. He easily fell back. I sighed then watched him.

"Ju." Keonhee said a bit drowsy.

"Go get the others. We're going to Pehsawi." I said while keeping my eyes on Geonhak's wiggly body.

I looked around to confirm we were alone. _"I hope he doesn't mind..."_ I leaned closer then hesitated. Was this okay to do? I stared at his face then eyed his lips. My face heated up at the memory. I quickly rid myself of the thoughts. I just needed to know if I was fine being kissed by Geonhak.

"Kiss me." a voice said.

I looked down then quickly moved back as Geonhak's eyes were open. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as he lied there. What was I to do?

"Why should I? That's only for emergencies and couples. There's no emergency and we're certainly not a couple." I said in a shaky voice.

He didn't respond. I crawled over to him and saw he had gone back to sleep.

"Ugh, get up!" I said while shaking him.

He refused to move. I was tired of fighting him, so I changed his center of gravity to aid me. I quietly sighed as I figured he was dreaming of a beautiful woman of some sort. Thinking about it made my mood worse, so I thought about things that made me happy. They only helped so much.

 


	15. Peal 13

**[Geonhak]**

The bubble shattered and we found ourselves in Pehsawi.

"So, we'll split up and ask about Dallulel. Hwanwoong you're with me, you three are together." Dongju said.

We split up then asked around about Dallulel.

"Oh, that school. The ground was shaking a lot one day. I looked out my window and it was up in flames. Terrible sight." the woman said.

"Was there anything else you saw?" I asked hoping it wasn't an inside job.

"Hm, there was a mohaw* flying around by the school that day. They aren't from around here." she said with concern.

I lookedat Keonhee and Youngjo who nodded. We were getting somewhere.

"Did it leave?" I asked.

"Mhm. But it was carrying something in its talon. I'm not sure what though, I'm sorry." she said with a sorrowful look.

"It's fine. You provided us with plenty of information." I said with a smile.

"Oh." she said while covering her face. "I should get going now...sorry."

We watched her close her door then hurry down the street.

"Your smile makes a woman weak." Youngjo teased.

"Please. I'm only being polite." I said as we made our way to go find the others.

"A mohaw in this part of Magicia. That's crazy." Keonhee said.

I didn't know much about animals, but if they both seem worried about it, then it was a cause of concern for me too. We kept walking around in hopes of just running into Dongju and Hwanwoong.

"Do you think Mr. Lee has a connection to that mohaw?" asked Youngjo curiously.

"Probably. And seeing as how it didn't look like someone from the outside did it. But let's formally talk it over with Dongju." said Keonhee.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"So, did you find out anything?" Dongju asked as we all sat down at a table.

"Yeah. A mohaw was here while the school was in flames. The ground shook too." Keonhee said.

"A mohaw? We didn't learn of that..." Hwanwoong said quietly.

"Apparently a qate was here as well during the attack on Dallulel." Dongju said while he thought.

"Well that explains the shaky ground." Youngjo said happily.

"Oh! The mohaw had flew away with something in its talon." I added as I had just remembered.

"Did she say what it was?" asked Dongju.

I shook my head. It really would've been nice to know.

"Maybe it was carrying people. Mohaws are pretty big." Hwanwoong said from Dongju's side.

"I think she would've noticed if it was carrying a person." I said flatly.

"Guessing isn't getting us anywhere. You should've asked in which direction it flew in as well." said Dongju in his usual dictator style.

"Just say I did a poor job and go." I said sharply.

"Now you're putting words in my mouth." Dongju retorted.

"You're probably thinking it." I shot back. I wasn't going to lose this fight.

"Look, enough, both of you. Let's head back and ask. Simple." Keonhee said as he left his seat.

I looked at Dongju who looked at Keonhee with sad eyes. I unconsciously balled my hands into fists as he never looked at me like that. Why was I always treated differently? I exhaled loudly then left the table.

"Geon-" Youngjo started before I cut him off.

"Leave me be." I said in a serious tone.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I kicked pebbles as I wandered around the city. I found myself losing my composure whenever it came to Dongju, whether it was from something good or bad. When did things change? Why did they change?

 _"It's not easy being the black sheep of the group, right?"_ a voice in my head said.

I looked around, but didn't see anyone suspicious. I kept walking, wondering if someone was talking to me telepathically.

 _"Not only the black sheep, but the sacrificial lamb too. They really know how to use you."_ the youthful voice said.

I wanted to talk back, but then I'd seem like a lunatic. I decided to move to a move deserted place to avoid judgmental stares.

"Show yourself!" I said while looking around.

 _"That eager to see me? Well, after hearing about you from Dite, I just had to see for myself."_ the voice said.

"Dite? Who's Dite?" I asked full of confusion.

 _"Dite's the demonic angel who's head you severed."_ the voice said more distorted and low pitched.

"And who are you?" I asked now feeling uneasy.

Suddenly arms were wrapped around my waist and a body was being pressed against me.

"She wasn't lying when she called you handsome. That's it! I'm making you one of my husbands." the voice said from behind me.

I looked back then felt my eyes widen at the sight. It was basically Dite, but as a male and young at that. Were they related? Then he'd have a reason to hate my very being. Yet he seemed pleased.

"Are you related to Dite?" I asked nervously.

"Not at all. Anyway, enough small talk. You're mine." he said as his hands started to roam my body.

We soon vanished before I could utter a word.

**a/n: mohaw - a large white crow with the intelligence that could match a 4 year old human**

 


	16. Peal 14

I woke up then noticed I was on a bed. I looked down then felt heat rise to my cheeks.

 _"What's with this outfit!?"_ I thought as I tried to hide.

My torso was bare and a simple pair of black panties kept me from being labeled completely naked. My wrists were adorned with two gold bracelets and my neck, a gold collar that kept me chained to the bed. Whoever this person was had incredibly strange taste. I touched the collar then felt relieved there wasn't magic put on it.

I looked around at the nicely decorated room. It had the basic necessities. I looked myself over again and quickly felt embarrassed. It was over for me if any of them saw me dressed like this. If you could call it being dressed. The thought of Dongju seeing me caused my heart to drop into my stomach. The door opened and he walked in with a good air about him.

"Ah, you're awake!" he said as he poured something dark into a cup.

He held it up for me to drink, but I was quick decline, unsure of what it was.

"It's just black tea." he said then held it back up.

I reluctantly took a sip then took another. It was surprisingly good. I didn't expect a creature of the dark to brew tea so well.

"Here, eat this. You'll need the energy." he said while feeding me miniature food.

"Energy for what?" I asked after finishing.

"Sex of course!" he said with a beaming smile.

My face lost all its color as he situated himself onto me. He ran his hand down my face then leaned me back. My heart was hammering hard against my chest. Was it because of fear, excitement, or both? I attempted to push him off, but soon the bracelets joined together and chained me further to the bed.

"You can't escape me..." he said as his eyes glowed.

My body temperature suddenly rose and I started to fell aroused. Was he doing this to me? He planted kisses along my jawline and made his way down to my collarbone where he left a few hickeys. My breathing started to come out in short parted breaths as his mouth sent ripples of pleasure throughout my body. He slowly slid back then planted kisses along my v-line.

"Please...don't..." I said in between breaths.

"Hush...don't make me silence you. I really want to hear you moan." he said as he ran his hand over my poorly covered dick.

He pulled the panties off of me then smiled devilishly. He started to tease me by running his finger along the inside of my thigh, stopping just right by my hardened dick. He eventually wrapped a hand around my dick then have it a few kitten licks. I didn't want this, but there was nothing I could do.

"Now relax. I'm going straight in." he said while outlining my rim.

I hated that his touch made me feel good. I hated that I wanted him to fuck me senseless. I squirmed underneath his touch as he had inserted his dick inside of me. Tears formed in my eyes as it hurt terribly. He didn't even ask if I was okay. He continuously thrusted into me at a fast pace. It started to hurt less and my small moans had steadily gotten louder.

He leaned over then forced his lips onto mine. From there, it just became a clash of teeth and tongue. He came first, his thrusting sputtering a bit as he shot his cum inside of me, desperately grinding his orgasm out in the clenching heat of my ass. He didn't pull out yet, shallowly thrusting as he snaked a hand on my and moved his hand up and down my untouched dick.

I moaned into the pillow, hips riding out the gentle shockwaves of pleasure from his hands.

Finally, I came with a shiver, spurting white on his hands and my abdomen. He silently pulled out then cupped my cheek then kissed my forehead. My breathing was haggard as I watched him walk out the room. I lifted up my arms and confirmed I was still chained to the bed.

The door opened and someone different had come in.

"Who are you...?" I asked quietly.

"One of the few 'husbands' here. Welcome to the family." he said softly.

He sat on the edge of the bed then sat me up. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket then wiped me down. I didn't expect him to be so kind to me.

"How can I get these off?" I asked while moving my arms.

"Only In can remove them." he said quietly.

I couldn't help but notice he also had gold bracelets on both wrists like I did.

"Who's In?" I asked curiously.

"The guy who brought you here and had sex with you." he replied with eyes full of sadness.

I frowned then gestured for him to move closer to me. I asked him to tell me more about how things operated around here.

"And it's impossible to escape. He knows everything that goes on around here. He sent me to talk to you actually. Otherwise I'd be chained up just like you." he said with a sigh.

I would've patted his back, but I couldn't exactly move my arms all that much. We talked a bit long until In had come back.

"Getting along well with Geonhak, Minsan?" In said as he walked over to us.

"Yes, In." Minsan said quietly.

A chain appeared that connected to Minsan's collar. In smiled at the both of us then pulled roughly on Minsan's collar. He waved his hand and my arms restraints had returned to gold bracelets.

"I'll let Minsan help you wash and get dressed. Don't try anything funny, or else you'll get a punishment worse than rape." said In with a evil smirk.

He pulled Minsan close to him and whispered something into his ear. Minsan's eyes grew wide and were filled with fear. In dissolved the chain then walked out the room while humming a dark tune.

 


	17. Peal 15

I sat in the room with Minsan who's collar chain was attached to mine. I poked at it then felt a bit of a shock.

"Don't do that. It's infused with magic." Minsan said quietly.

"Have you met the others? How many are there?" I asked them placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've only met two, including you. The first guy told me there were 3 before me, including him. So if you add it up, there's 5 in total including us." Minsan said in his quiet voice.

I asked him if he was kidnapped and fucked in the same day I was. He silently nodded and kept his head low. I couldn't believe In had done this to 4 others before me. It was disgusting.

"How often does he have sex with you all...?" I asked feeling uneasy.

"Whenever he's in the mood. Sometimes it's once a week or it could be five times in one day. But, I'm more worried for you..." he replied in a quiet voice.

Worried for me? I tilted my head in confusion. What could he have to worry about? He moved closer to me then leaned by my ear.

"In really favors you out of all of us. He plans to treat you better than the rest of us." Minsan whispered in my ear.

He moved back then looked at me worriedly. Did In really like me that much? What was so special about me? I couldn't understand what people found so special about me and why they wanted me. The door swung open and In marched over to us.

"Having a good chat boys?" In said with a satanic look in his eyes.

A shiver went down my spine in fear. Did he hear us talking? Did he really know everything that goes on in this place? Minsan trembled terribly and looked close to tears. Maybe he said something he shouldn't have. Soon Minsan's face met the floor as In held his head down.

"What did silly little Minsan tell you, Geonhak? he asked in a sweet voice.

"Nothing really...just who else was here." I squeaked out.

He didn't seem convinced and I heard quiet sobs and groans coming from Minsan. He sounded as if he was in pain.

"Is that all?" asked In as he let Minsan's head go.

"Yes." I responded with a bit of confidence.

He sighed then detached my chain from Minsan's. In moved closer to me then kissed my cheek. He kissed them a few more times before moving away.

"It's getting late. You both should get some sleep." In said softly.

It scared me with how dynamic his personality was.

"Oh, and Geonhak." he said, turning towards me in the doorway while holding Minsan by his chain.

"What...?" I reluctantly asked.

"Don't get too wild in here. Just go to sleep and maybe I'll trust you enough to move around the room alone." he said before chaining me back to the bed.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I woke up from my slumber then looked around. I was still trapped. I didn't bother to try magic on the collar nor bracelets as if Minsan and the rest were still here, magic probably had no effect or simply alerted In. There had to be a way to get rid of these bindings. One obvious way was to kill In, but in my current condition, I'd most likely die before then. This was a moment where I needed Dongju and the others.

A lightbulb had gone off in my head. I could possibly do it with the help of the other guys, but the main problems were keeping it all hidden from In and getting all of the guys in one space. The door open and In walked in with a tray with a teapot and teacup. Was he going to fuck me again? I sat in a w position as he brought over tea.

"Who's a good boy?" he said in a cutesy voice.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and silently took the cup from his hands. He watched me drink then gave me a look. I stopped drinking as it reminded me of the one he gave me before raping me.

"In." I said as nicely as I could.

"Mmm, don't say my name like that. I'm already hard just by looking at you." he replied, drool dripping from his mouth.

"In, can I meet the others?" I said in what I hoped was a sweet voice.

The hunger in his eyes grew, but he gave off no sign of getting sexual with me. He connected my collar's chain to a ring then led me out the room. I assumed this was his way of agreeing.

"You already met Minsan, so we can skip him." In said as we passed by a room.

"Can we all sit in one room together? I promise I won't let it get out of hand." I pleaded with my best puppy eyes.

"God, I want to take you right now, right here." he said while looking at me as if I was food.

I quietly hoped my plan would work and we'd be able to free ourselves. I could only imagine how long they had been cooped up in this place with this sex addict.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I smiled warmly at the others, hoping they'd see me as friendly.

"So that's the plan I came up with. I know it's scary, dangerous and has a low probability of working, but it's better than sitting here, waiting for our next sex session." I said in a low voice.

They nodded and seemed to be on board with me.

"So, who's turn is it today?" I asked now full of hope.

"Mine..." Minsan said in a shaky voice.

"I'm usually sent to check on him..." Imhae said.

I looked at the other two and they said they'd most likely be in their rooms. Today also happened to be one of the rare days they got to roam around their room without their neck restraint. Today was certainly looking up for us.

 


	18. Peal 16

"Keep running!" I shouted at the two in front of us.

I held Minsan tight as we ran down the hall. We picked up our pace as the clinking sound of chains and pained screaming came from behind us. One could say he had it in for us.

"There! We can get out through here." Imhae said as he pointed at a small hole up ahead.

The first two had already gone ahead. I handed off the unconscious Minsan to Imhae then stopped.

"You two go on ahead. I'll try to buy time." I said in a serious tone.

"That's basically suicide!" Imhae yelled.

I pushed him and Minsan in the hole then heard something dragging across the floor.

"I'll kill you all..." a distorted voice said from around the corner.

The air had gotten thinner and the space around me grew darker. In's bloody face came into view and his mint wings had turned red and his eyes, gold. Chains hung from his body as he approached me with a killer's aura. I started to worry about my safety.

"I'll torture you...then kill you in the most gruesome way." In said with a distorted laugh.

I managed to stop a few of his attacks until a chain had seized me by my ankle and pulled me off my feet. In's footsteps echoed in my areas and my heart rate had increased with each step. I tried freeing myself, but it only shocked me when I struggled. This was it. I was history. I could at least die knowing I helped the others escape.

Soon In was hovering above me and a few drops of his blood landed on me. He stared at me with his merciless eyes before sending the end of a broken chain straight through my thigh. I howled in pain then heard him laughing.

"I love the way you look when you're in pain." he said as he sent another through my other thigh.

My eyes started to well up at the pain. I needed help. He really was going to kill me at this rate. I soon found myself spitting up blood as a chain struck my face.

"Maybe I should just kill you..." he said before laughing like a maniac.

 _"Someone, please...."_  I prayed through my tears.

Despite knowing no one would come to my aid, doing so gave me some sort of comfort. A draft had gone past us then the sound of the wall falling apart was heard next to us.

"Guess I missed. I'll make sure I won't next time." a voice said from afar.

We looked and saw two figures standing up by the window. I looked back at In who seemed to be sizing up his enemies. Naturally I would've moved, but my thighs were unfortunately chained into the ground.

"Let him go and I'll let you live." the voice said.

I knew this voice. How could I forget?

"Dongju!" I cried out in happiness.

He and someone else had jumped down from the window above.

"Youngjo..." I said as my voice cracked.

I had never seen Youngjo look so furious before. Dongju had the same exact look when Dite had tried to take me back with her.

"You two are certainly lookers. Unfortunately, neither are my type." In said in his normal voice.

"I'm giving you 3 seconds to release him." Dongju warned In.

"And if I don't?" In inquired.

"Enjoy the realm of the dead along with your friend." said Dongju in an ice cold tone.

In giggled as Dongju started to count down. Soon my vision had started to darkened as pain engulfed my heart. I spat up blood as I tried to turn my head to see what had happened. A chain had pierced my chest. In's giggling had stopped and a soft thud was heard soon after. It became harder to breathe. My vision continued to darken at an alarming rate. I was scared to death. Was I really going to die this way? If I had any regrets, it would be never getting the chance to tell Youngjo and the others how much I actually appreciated them.

My vision had become completely black and I felt everything shut down. Maybe death wasn't that bad. It seemed...peaceful.


	19. Peal 17

I heard muffled sounds then felt something wet hit my face. The sound grew into sobbing and caused me to open my eyes slightly. I didn't die. Or did I? I opened my eyes fully and saw Dongju crying with his face hidden in his arms. No one else was around. I reached out then gently patted his head. He lifted it and revealed his misty, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. He enveloped me in a hug and sobbed quieter.

He pulled away then cupped my face. A few of his tears fell onto my face, making it seem as if I was crying as well. He leaned closer and I shut my eyes, expecting a kiss. I then felt something soft on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Dongju giving me a forehead kiss instead. The door opened before I could say anything.

"Geonhak!" Youngjo wailed as he hurried over to me.

"Youngjo..." I said weakly. My chest still hurt from the attack.

"You really did stay here huh, Dongju?" Youngjo asked as he looked at Dongju.

I looked at Dongju who had dragged Youngjo out of the room. I heard a smack then the sound of retreating footsteps. The door opened again and Youngjo had come back in alone.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. We were worried to death about you." said Youngjo as he held my hand.

I managed a small smile as my jaw seemed to ache a bit. Did I get hit there? Youngjo kept me company until Dongju had returned with Keonhee and Hwanwoong.

"Geonhak. You truly are an amazing guy. Trying to take on an incuel* by yourself." Keonhee said with awe.

"A...what?" I wheezed.

"An incuel. They're the result of affairs between a succubus/incubus and an angel. Most children die before they're one, but the ones who make it are said to be really strong." Keonhee said with a smirk.

Both Dite and In were offspring of such an affair. If I had to rank them, In would certainly be on top. He nearly killed me for pete's sake. They probably aren't the last of their kind and many more have probably gotten word about me and how special I was.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I was left alone with Dongju who reached over and grabbed my shirt. I swatted his hands away, unsure of his intentions.

"I just need to look, okay...?" he said softly.

I quietly mumbled then let go of my shirt. He slowly lifted my shirt then ran his hand over my heart. I couldn't help but notice how gentle and warm his touch was. I stared at him as he focused on my chest.

"No obvious signs..." he mumbled, but I had caught it. "A nice physique too..."

He pulled my shirt back down then met my gaze. I realized I had been staring too long and looked away. I couldn't believe what I had done. I also couldn't believe he had said that. It seemed, out of character.

"Ju..." I called out.

"Yes?" Dongju replied.

"You think I have a nice physique?" I tried to say in a teasing manner.

His face turned red and he started stuttering like a fool. It was amusing to see him this way. I lightly laughed as he rambled on about off topic and incoherent things. He soon calmed down then asked if I needed anything. I decided to try my luck and said I needed him. He was a mess once again.

"Hey, Geonhak." he said after calming down.

"Yeah?" I replied full of curiosity.

He hovered over me then pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes then felt him gently ask for entrance into my mouth. His hand found its way to my cheek while my arm found its way to his neck. I didn't know what he was doing this for, but it gave me a pleasant warm feeling. Maybe his powers had started to act up again. Even if that was the case, tongue to tongue action wasn't really needed. He pulled away then stared at me. He quickly left the room without another word.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I lied awake as I wondered if Minsan and the others were okay. I never got to say goodbye properly to them. I turned in the bed and sighed. I wanted to know if they were okay. I noticed a light started growing brighter behind me. I turned around and saw four figures surrounded in light. The light disappeared and I sat up in alarm.

"I have no value." I squeaked out.

"Be at ease..." one of the four said.

How could I relax when there were four grown men standing in the room? I had no idea what their intentions were. One of them stepped closer and the light suddenly turned on.

"Minsan!? And you three..." I said in surprise.

He smiled warmly then motioned for the others to come closer. They all looked me over and started talking all at once in hushed tones. I quietly got them to stop and speak one at a time.

"How did you all get here?" I finally asked the burning question on my mind.

"Imhae teleported us here." Minsan answered then gestured to a shy Imhae.

"What happened to you back there? We all felt bad for leaving..." Homyoung said with concern.

I told them everything that had happened up to when I woke up and saw Dongju. The door swung open and grunts were soon heard. I watched in horror as their bodies were being pressed to the floor.

"Dongju, let them go!" I said while trying to get up from bed.

Dongju had hurried over to me to push me back down and released them soon after. Keonhee and the others had filed in not too long after.

**a/n: incuel/succel - an offspring of an angel and an incubus/a succubus. life expectancy is up to a year old; if one lives past a year, they grow stronger than the average magic user. sprouts wings at 3 years of age and their powers vary. if wounded, wings change from mint to red, eyes from pink to gold and lose their sense of self and wreck havoc until they die; ones that keep a sense of self are rare and are the most dangerous.**


	20. Peal 18

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to explain yourselves." Dongju warned while blocking me from their view.

"Dongju, they're not going to hurt me. They were held captive like I was. They just came by to thank and check up on me." I said quickly before things could worsen.

Dongju and the others relaxed and Minsan and the rest seemed relieved. Dongju walked back over to the doorway and kept watch.

"Well, it's good to know you're in good hands, Geonhak. We'll take our leave now. May our paths cross again." Homyoung said with a smile.

They each gave me a fist bump then disappeared in an instant. I looked at Dongju who no longer seemed tense. He marched over to me then hit me over my head.

"You idiot." he said, seething with anger.

"Slow down there, Ju." Hwanwoong said while pulling him away from me.

"Do you know how dangerous that was? What if they weren't as nice as you thought and came to hurt you? What if they were that incuel's minions? Don't you ever think Geonhak?" Dongju fussed before Hwanwoong dragged him out the room.

I held my head low then felt a stinging feeling in my eyes. I gripped the sheets and kept my emotions from spilling out. I felt something touch my head, so I looked up to see what it was.

"Don't mind him, Geon. He's been on the edge lately." said Youngjo in a soft voice. "He only fusses and gets upset is because he cares. That's all."

I remained quiet as Youngjo stroked my hair that probably looked a mess from all the tossing and turning. I heard the door close then watched Youngjo get into bed with me.

"Let's get some sleep, okay? I'll be right here." he said as he lied down.

"Okay..." I mumbled before lying down as well.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I woke up then noticed I was sitting in shallow water underneath a starry sky. I looked around and I was completely surrounded by large trees of varying heights. I reached up towards the sky and pretended to catch a star. I brought my arm down then opened the palm of my hand. A small star twinkled.  _"_ _What is this...?"_

I noticed despite sitting in water, my lower body didn't feel the slightest bit wet. I accidentally dropped the star in water then watched as the clear color had become purple. I quickly moved out of the water as it started to form a whirlpool. The purple color had started to turn black and started pulling things in. I held onto a tree only for it to be uprooted and pulled into the hole with me along with it.

I shot up in bed breathing heavily. I looked myself over and started to calm down. It was just a dream. Well, dream to nightmare. I couldn't get my mind off of the small star that created a hole in the water. The sun was shining through the window and casted its rays onto the floor. I hoped it'd be the last time I ever had that dream.

I found it slightly easier to move around than yesterday, so I slipped out of bed to figure out where we were. I tiptoed down the hall then noticed a flight of stairs. My nose picked up a pleasant aroma and I quickly made my way down the stairs.

"You...?" I said in confusion.

She looked back then gasped.

"You're okay! They wouldn't let me see you. God, it was messy when they brought you in. I'm telling you, blood got all over my welcome mat and floors." she said a bit nostalgic.

"I apologize..." I said quietly.

"It's fine. Anyway, have a seat. I'm guessing the others are still asleep." she said as she peeked at the stairs.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"Good luck!" she yelled as we traveled south in the clear bubble.

I waved to her then yelled I wouldn't forget her generosity. I looked at the others who seemed just as grateful. Except Dongju. I frowned as his mind seemed to be somewhere else. The image of us locking lips occupied my mind and made me feel hotter. I pushed the image away and conditioned myself to believe it was because his powers were starting to act up.

"Do you think the mohaw might be there?" Youngjo asked.

"Don't know, but surely someone would've spotted a large bird in the air." Dongju replied a bit coolly.

I blinked then found myself staring out at a bunch of trees. I looked down and noticed the familiar water. I quickly backed away in fear of being sucked in again. I noticed something twinkle then fall from the sky.  _"No!"_  I quickly dove for it then smiled when I saw I had caught it. Just then a few more fell and one had successfully fallen in. I tried running away and ended up getting sucked in again.

"Geonhak!" a voice yelled, waking me from the dream.

I looked around and saw six pairs of worried eyes on me. We stared at each other as I wasn't sure what to say.

"You look pale..." Hwanwoong said as he inspected my face.

"I'm fine. Are we close?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"In fact, we just arrived." said Dongju who not once glanced at me.

He was starting to tick me off. I could've been having a heart attack and he probably wouldn't even check on me. I then thought of when he was crying when I had come to. He wasn't completely heartless. I had never seen Dongju cry, so I made sure to burn it in my memory.

We landed in front of a town that seemed lively. Music could be heard and shouting as well. Did we drop in during a celebration? Dongju had gone on ahead and I quickly followed after him.


	21. Peal 19

**[Dongju]**

"Come on!" a man hollered.

I looked around then found myself being shoved into the center. I looked around and felt their eyes on me. What were they expecting from me?

"Now, who'll be this lovely lad's dance partner?" another man said from the stage behind me.

They expected me to dance. Horror overcame me as I couldn't dance. According to Minjun, I had two left feet.

"And there's the selected partner." the man said while pointing to the crowd.

I heard protesting then watched as someone was pushed into the center. My mouth went agape at who it was. Now I really didn't want to dance. The crowd started to cheer us on to dance. I backed away every time he approached me.

"Do you...not like dancing?" he asked softly.

"It's not that I don't...I just can't." I answered quietly.

He suddenly took my hands and music started to play. It was lively and upbeat, a beat that you'd want to move your hips to. Geonhak somehow made me look decent as he led. He turned me around then held me by my waist. I silently looked at him then felt something in my heart stir. The way the glow of the fire behind us illuminated his face in the night made him seem...attractive. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The music came to an end and so did our movements. I quietly stared at Geonhak who held my gaze. The sound of cheering and clapping filled my ears, but all I could focus on was Geonhak.

We walked away from the crowd and decided to look for information after wasting a bit of time.

"You dance pretty well, Geonhak..." I mumbled, unable to find my usual voice.

"It's nothing really. I'm no dancer." he said as we approached a home.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. I couldn't get the image of Geonhak out of my mind, no matter how many times I pushed it away. I looked at Geonhak who seemed to be looking elsewhere. The door finally opened and a guy who looked around our age stepped out.

"Sorry to bother you, but we just have a question." I said.

"What can I do you for?" he replied.

"Did a mohaw land around here or fly by?" I asked.

"It did both actually." he said as he tapped his chin. "It landed by the old pit hole then left about an hour later."

I looked at Geonhak who gave a nod in response.

"I had gotten curious and went to check it out. And I found him." he said then pointed to the person sitting in a chair with a blank expression.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"Wow, is that so?" the man said as he handed us cups of water.

I nodded then looked at him pitifully.

"Mr. Lee, it's me, Dongju." I said then held my hand out to him.

He silently looked at me with the same blank expression. It hurt a bit to see him like this. He wasn't the cunning and lively headmaster I knew.

"Lee Seoho...that's me." he mumbled as he took my hand.

It was good to see that he wasn't mute and could hear just as fine. The real problem was finding out what happened to him.

"Seoho, do you know Dallulel?" I asked in hopes of jogging his memory.

"Yes. I was a student there...then headmaster..." he said before trailing off and clutching his head.

I rushed to his side and applied pressure on the necessary spots. He relaxed then quietly thanked me.

"You really think on your feet, Ju. I'm impressed." Geonhak said while smiling.

I looked away as I couldn't control the smile on my face.

"I hope you don't mind, but we'd like to take him off your hands." I heard Geonhak say.

"I don't mind. It's better if he's with people he knows." the man said.

Geonhak stood up from his seat then instantly fell over. The three of us rushed to his side to assess the situation.

"He's breathing, but not moving..." the man said while checking his pulse.

Seoho and I exhaled in relief at the news. I gently shook Geonhak, hoping he'd wake up soon. We soon backed away as his body had started to becone enveloped in a dark purple matter. I gathered up my courage and tried to slap him awake. It wasn't working. I tried calling his name, but the dark matter continued to envelop his body.

"Geonhak, please...I can't lose you again..." I said as my voice cracked.

I quietly sobbed as I held him close. It hurt each and every time I remembered seeing and realizing Geonhak had been taken away from me. I called out his name through my tears, but still yielded no results.

"Move." I heard Seoho say in a commanding voice.

I lied Geonhak down then watched as Seoho kneeled beside him. Soon a dark matter enveloped him as well. I couldn't understand what was going on. Seoho gently placed his hand on Geonhak's head and the darkness had dispersed, revealing an unconscious Geonhak.

"What did you do...?" I asked half scared, half intrigued.

"I put him in a deep sleep where dreams can't reach him." Seoho said as he stared at Geonhak.

"He was dreaming...?" I asked as I knelt beside Geonhak once more.

"Yeah. Something is going to happen, and he's going to need someone by his side then." he said before standing up.

I looked up at Seoho who's face was full of concern. Was there something about Geonhak none of us knew about? I quietly watched his sleeping figure while feeling uneasy.


	22. Peal 20

**[Geonhak]**

I woke up then noticed we were no longer in the house, but in a bubble traveling somewhere. Mr. Lee was now traveling with us. We landed in front of city that seemed empty. Houses and buildings were badly damaged.

"What happened here...?" Youngjo asked worriedly.

A loud noise came from deeper within the city. We ran towards it then hid ourselves to see what we were dealing with.

"Great, we stumbled upon a rampaging succel..." Keonhee hissed quietly.

"I'll take care of it." Dongju said as he started to move.

I held him back and sat him down.

"Are you dumb or are you Dumb? Taking on a rampaging succel by yourself?" I hissed.

"Geon's right. You don't know if she's self aware or not. She could be pretending to act crazy." Hwanwoong added on.

Soon the house we hid behind was destroyed and revealed us. We scattered and only looked back after we felt we had ran far enough. I looked on in horror as she held Dongju by his neck with her tail.

 _"I have to help him."_ I thought, but was stopped by Seoho.

"You're no match for her, especially with your current state." he said with a sigh.

"So you expect me to just standby and watch as she kills my friend?" I asked seriously.

"That's not-" Seoho started, but I had already taken off.

"Oh? So you want to be the first to die? Very well." she said in her distorted voice.

I created an ice wall as she sent rocks towards me. The wall broke within seconds and hit me dead on. It hurt like hell, but I wasn't going to give up until Dongju was released.

"Oh? You can still move? Perfect. I'll use you for target practice." she said then laughed.

She kept me on the defensive and made it impossible to approach her. I misstepped and she took that chance to trap me underneath a large rock.

"Ha! Game over." she said with the biggest smirk ever.

I looked over at Dongju who looked close to passing out or worse. I couldn't stand it. I let out a yell and tried to free myself. I noticed everything had gone dark and quiet, so I looked around. Several dark holes floated in the air around her. She leaned close to one and instantly vanished inside of it. They all disappeared, but not before returning Dongju. The rock had also disappeared, giving me the freedom to check on him.

We all checked on Dongju, making sure he got all the oxygen he needed.

"Where did those holes come from...?" Youngjo finally asked.

"I was wondering too." Keonhee said while fanning Dongju.

I had wanted to know as well. We looked at Seoho who was lost in thought.

"Mr. Lee, do you know?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Keonhee." Seoho said while looking at him.

Keonhee then dragged Hwanwoong and Youngjo away from us. Dongju had regained most of his color.

"This is serious. Dongju, you're going to have to be on guard more than ever." Seoho said with hints of worry in his tone.

"Why?" he asked, not knowing what the problem could be.

"It's Geonhak. He's..."

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

They both stared at me with interest. I felt as if I'd end up being their next science experiment.

"I can't believe it...You really are special. Now I see why you're always being attacked." Dongju said with widened eyes.

"I honestly thought they were crazy. I guess they weren't after all." I said as I looked at my hands.

Dongju held my hands then smiled. I happily smiled back, but worried on the inside about everyone's safety. They'd all get caught up in the fight over me. I didn't want that. I already put them in enough danger.

"I'll protect you, Geonhak. I'll always try and find you." said Dongju with an obvious blush on his face.

It made him cuter. I cupped his face then cooed at how adorable he looked. The ground started to shake and soon things were being lifted into the air. I was hardly given time to react before I was sent up into the air as well.

"Dongju!" I yelled out, hoping he'd hear me.

His body didn't move an inch. I looked around and saw the others had been lifted as well. How could I get to Dongju like this? I tried air swimming, but it proved to have no effect.

"Dongju, please! Snap out of it!" I pleaded with him.

I looked at Seoho who had his eyes closed. Was he unable to do anything?

"Seoho...you've helped him before, right?" I asked.

"I did?" he replied in confusion.

"Seoho, now isn't the time to play dumb! We could all be in danger!" I shouted before looking back at Dongju.

"Why would I joke around at a time like this?" he shouted back before clutching his head.

Was he really being honest? I stared at Dongju and wondered if he lied to me. A thought suddenly came to me and I decided to try it out. I closed my eyes and focused my attention on reaching Dongju. I felt myself falling at rapid speed, but managed to keep my concentration. I opened my eyes then slowly approached Dongju.

"Ju..." I called out before shaking him.

His words replayed in my mind and I suddenly felt embarrassed.  _"Did he really want me to...?"_  I cupped his face then hesitated. Why was I nervous? Was I afraid it wouldn't work? That he'd get mad? It never crossed my mind that maybe, just maybe, I'd actually enjoy it. I took a deep breath then pressed my lips to his.

Everything started to fall and Dongju had started to frantically look around.

"What happened? Why does it look like this?" Dongju asked with concern.

"You did this." I replied with a sigh.

He lowered his head then suddenly took off.

"Dongju, come back here!" I yelled as I got up to chase him.

I was suddenly pressed to the ground with incredible force. I tried to crawl after him, but he had already gotten too far ahead.


	23. Peal 21

I sat alone as I thought of where Dongju could've ended up. Why did he run off? We all know it wasn't the first time, so why was now any different? My mind drifted back to when he said he'd protect me and would find me. I should at least do the same for him. I made up my mind and hurried in the direction he took off in.

It wasn't too hard to track him down as his powers still seemed to be on the fritz. I hopped over a fallen tree then heard faint sobbing. I hurried over then felt sadness wash over me. I had never seen Dongju look so...defeated. I quietly walked closer then made my presence known. I thought he'd pretend as if he wasn't crying, but he simply just got quieter.

"Don-" I started before he suddenly ran into my arms.

I became flustered at his sudden action and didn't know what to do. This wasn't like Dongju at all. It started making me suspicious. I pushed him away then pointed a sharp icicle at him.

"You're not him are you?" I said with a wary tone.

"Huh? What do you-" he started, but I simply moved closer.

"Reveal yourself." I warned. It couldn't trick me. I knew the type of person Dongju was.

He sighed then revealed his true form. I didn't know what it was as I never studied shapeshifters before.

"Mighty perceptive aren't you? Just how well do you know this person?" the fleshless matter asked with interest.

I attacked it, but it swiftly dodged each and every one. It tsked at me while it sat up in a tree.

"You really-" it started then noticed the dark holes surrounding it. "You...you can't be."

"Yes I fucking am. Where is he?" I asked, feeling impatient.

"He's farther in. Don't hurt me, okay?" it pleaded as it looked at the dark holes.

"Thank you." I said nicely before watching the holes tear it apart.

I hurried in the direction it pointed in and saw Dongju curled into himself. I walked over to him and watched as he lifted his head.

"You-" he started, but I hugged him without warning.

"Don't run away. Just tell us and we'll do our best to help you. You mean more to us than you realize." I said softly into his back.

"I just...I don't want to hurt anyone. It's only going to get worse from here." he said as his voice cracked.

"Then I'll stop it. I'm your balance, aren't I?" I said as a small smile formed on my face.

"But how? I don't even know myself." Dongju said with concern.

"This may seem far fetched but, I feel that if I touch you with the intent of quelling your power, it will." I said then looked at him for a reaction.

He touched my cheek and I suddenly felt an immense amount of power flowing through me. We stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

"I feel a lot stronger..." I said in a whisper.

I don't know why I whispered, but he seemed to have heard me.

"Then your thought is correct. So, you don't have to kiss me anymore." said Dongju with a half hearted smile.

"That's true." I replied then felt the power surge disappear.

I pulled away, but he pulled me back. I pulled away and he simply pulled me back. I gave him a weird look to which he responded with a smirk. I opened my mouth to ask him, but he covered my mouth.

"Can we just stay like this?" Dongju said quietly.

"Eh, this isn't like you...Are you another shapeshifter?" I asked worriedly.

"Shapeshifter?" he asked.

"Yeah...It impersonated you." I said while pulling on his face.

"Ah, a herro*. Well, if I was, you wouldn't exactly be alive right now." he said flatly. "And in all honesty, I just want to be alone with you for a bit. I don't know if we'll ever get a chance like this again."

I looked at him in surprise and felt my heart flutter a bit. He wanted to be alone with me? I didn't mind it, but I was curious about his intentions.

"Suddenly you want to be around me? After keeping me at arms length?" I asked curiously.

"What are you trying to say? That I have feelings for you or something?" said Dongju with his arms crossed.

"Well, that's the only reasonable conclusion. Unless you're telling me that you just want to hang out with a friend one on one." I replied with a sigh.

"Geon!" a voice called out.

I heard Dongju suck his teeth then move away from me. He subtly confirmed my suspicions, but I was still a bit doubtful. Even if he did like me, that didn't mean he wanted to be with me. Youngjo ran over to us with the other three trailing behind.

"He's okay, so lets get back on track." I said with a smile.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

Seoho nudged me to get my attention.

"You're really something. I really can't believe it. Not only are you a spacial, but you're also a ni*." he said while shaking his head. "Spacials are rare, but ni are more rare than that. So you're like, the ultimate rare."

I heard a commotion going on behind us, so I turned around to see what was up.

"Woah, what happened to Hwanwoong?" I asked as I joined them on the ground.

"I suddenly couldn't breathe..." Hwanwoong said then looked at Youngjo. "What did you do to me?"

We all looked at Youngjo who looked confused and close to tears.

"I didn't do it. I swear. I just brushed his neck and he just..." he said in a raised voice.

"Youngjo...touch my neck." I said then slightly lifted my head.

"Youngjo, no-" Dongju shouted, but he had already touched my neck.

**a/n: herro - a blue matter that takes the silhouette of a human and can shapeshift into anything it desires, from a blade of grass to an incuel/succel.**


	24. Peal 22

I wheezed as I tried to catch my breath. My lungs contracted hard as my body tried to return to homeostasis. Keonhee held Youngjo as he wailed and tried to run. Seoho cleared his throat and had everyone's attention.

"Dongju, Hwanwoong, Keonhee. We need to protect these two until they can fend for themselves." Seoho said.

"As if we haven't been this entire time." Keonhee spat then glared at me.

"They're ni. Ni are highly sought after by greedy and power hungry creatures and humans alike, and to use an example, like incuel and succel. And they're only the least of your worries. Other ni will seek them out to rid of them so they can be the only revered ones." Seoho explained as he paced around.

My life had gotten a whole lot worse. I looked at Youngjo who looked surprised. Things were changing for him too.

"And now that their other basic has awakened, their magic will have random growth spurts and like Dongju, they'll go on the fritz. So be on guard with that too." Seoho warned.

We nodded then freaked out when sharp icicles shot out from underneath us.

"Shit..." Keonhee hissed as one had just grazed his calf.

More continued to appear until Dongju held my hand. He patted my head and made my heart flutter. I moved his hand away as the others were probably watching. It was embarrassing and would make them assume something that wasn't true. I then felt someone glaring at me. I looked up and saw it was coming from Keonhee.

"Hey, Geonhak, let's chat?" Keonhee said in a cheery voice.

"Okay..." I said then got up from my spot on the floor.

We walked a little ways off so they wouldn't hear us. I looked at him as I was curious as to what he wanted to say to me. Was he going to get on my case for causing unnecessary trouble?

"So, what is it?" I finally asked.

"I'm going to need you to be honest here." Keonhee said as he turned to face me.

"I'll try my best." I replied, feeling a bit skeptical.

"What's the relationship between you and Dongju?" he asked a bit tired.

"Good friends. He has saved me more than once you know." I said without hesitation.

"Is that so? You two have gone off by yourselves a lot. It's pretty suspicious." he said as he tapped his finger against his arm.

"Look, what we do isn't really any of your business. I don't get why you're so concerned about us. Do you...like him by any chance?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"And so what if I do? Are you going to lecture me for it?" he said while glaring.

I couldn't believe we were having such a conversation. I walked away then felt him pull me back.

"You're not suited for Dongju. He's more complex than you realize." said Keonhee before letting me go.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

Youngjo walked next to me then nudged me as we made our way to the nearest town.

"So, what's your other basic?" Youngjo asked happily.

"Spacial." I said with a smile.

"Really? You always wanted to be one. Oh! Didn't you say you had a reason?" said Youngjo with a gasp.

"It's silly...Forget it." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"I don't care. I really wanna know." he whined with puppy eyes.

"It's just...I heard stories about my grandfather being a spacial and I had grown to admire him from them. I've only met him twice in my life before he..." I said before trailing off.

"I get it." Youngjo said and gave me a small smile. "I kind of wanna share something too..."

I looked at him as he focused his attention on the sky above.

"When you first got your powers, I was afraid. Yours was so cool, literally, and I worried that mine wouldn't be as cool nor useful. And then when they did awaken, I had never felt so devastated. It was like, 'what the fuck do I do with small pearls other than trip people like in cartoons', you know?" he said with a somber look. "I was afraid to learn that I'd possibly end up useless..."

I pulled him closer and shook my head. I never considered how he was feeling about it back then.

"No power is ever truly useless, unless it's like having birds hang around you for no reason." I said, hoping I gave a good example.

"You have a point. And it's thanks to you guys I was able to learn how to make a weapon out of them." said Youngjo with a grin.

I loved seeing him smile. It brightened my mood no matter what mood I was in. I noticed the others had stopped as Seoho had gotten on all fours and was groaning in pain. We hurried to his side and had him lie on his back. Nothing seemed wrong on the outside, so we concluded it was something internal. He quieted down and closed his eyes.

"Did he pass out?" Hwanwoong asked while poking Seoho's body.

Youngjo moved to help Seoho up then had his wrist seized by him. Seoho then floated up in the air while holding Youngjo tightly. Suddenly, white wings sprouted from his back and his eyes opened, revealing emerald colored eyes.

"What just happened...?" Keonhee asked while watching the scene unfold.

Dongju suddenly attacked Seoho without warning.

"Ju, don't! You'll hurt the both of them!" Hwanwoong said as he kept Dongju's arms by his side.

"Let me go, you fool! Youngjo's-" Dongju started then gasped as Seoho had grabbed me as well.

I repeatedly stabbed his arm with an icicle and watched as blood trickled down, but his hold was still firm. It was as if he was numb to pain. I looked at Youngjo who tried reaching up to touch Seoho's neck.

"Really, thank you three for keeping these beautiful treasures safe. It's a shame you'll never see them again." Seoho said in a distorted voice, similar to that of an incuel.

Dongju shook Hwanwoong off then tried to bring Seoho down, only for it to be reflected back at him.

"Don't waste your time on trying to save them..." Seoho said then created black holes beneath us. "As you can see, you've already lost."

Seoho had let go of us and the clear blue sky had progressively gotten smaller until I was completely surrounded in the dark.


	25. Peal 23

I opened my eyes then realized I was in a bubble of some sort. The room was dark as well. I hit the bubble then screamed as it sent a terrible shock through my body. I writhed in pain.

I managed to get some strength back and took in my surroundings once more. I was alone in the room, so they had probably put Youngjo in a separate room. The door opened and the lights came on. I watched a well dressed woman walk in with two teens clinging to either side of her. She stopped in front of the bubble then smiled sweetly. What was she trying to do?

I couldn't help but notice she dressed in all white from head to toe, with the exception of her jet black hair. I looked over the teens as well. The one on the left was in all black, with the exception of a white bow tie and a section of their hair dyed white. The one on the right was the exact opposite.

"So you're the Geonhak everyone's talking about?" she said in a high pitched voice.

I didn't expect her voice to be so high. I thought it would've been a few octaves lower.

"If you already know, why are you asking?" I said while crossing my arms. "And what are you three?"

She handed her wine glass off to the teen on the right who made it disappear instantly.

"What am I? Wouldn't you like to know. But, you won't. Phoenix. Umber." she said then the two teens moved over to my bubble.

I was soon being carried by the both of them with ease. We left the room and traveled down a shiny hallway. She had to be rich.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To your friend. I'll let you watch him in his final moments." she said then laughed heartily. "Oh, by the way, name's Mammon. Remember it."

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I silently watch as Phoenix and Umber strapped Youngjo down to the table. Was I really just going to let her have her way? What could I even do? I tried escaping before and nearly injured myself terribly. I thought about magic cancellation, but would my reflexes be fast enough? Suddenly the teens fell to their knees, gasping for air. I looked at Youngjo who looked worried to death. I decided to chance it despite being susceptible to Youngjo's power.

The door opened and Mammon had come in before I could make a move. She then clapped. The teens were no longer gasping desperately for air.

"I guess we should prolong this. You're lucky, boy." she said then looked at me. "You're coming with me. Umber, carry Geonhak to my room. Phoenix, you watch this one."

Umber picked me up and carried me out the room. I sat quietly as I thought of an escape plan. I felt myself being situated into a space then noticed the floor had gotten farther away.

"So beautiful. What do you think, Umber?" asked Mammon as she stroked Umber's hair.

"If master believes it to be beautiful, then it is beautiful." Umber said in a loud voice.

Did she have problems controlling her volume or was she naturally loud? I looked at Mammon who shook her head then led Umber out. I was up pretty high and falling seemed less inviting. I then remembered how we had gotten here, sort of. Were Dongju and the others looking for us? I was able to get out of most of my problems with minimal help, but this one seemed far too great. We really needed them.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

The door opened and Phoenix had walked in carrying some bread and water. It was then sent up to me.

"Wait!" I shouted without thinking.

"Don't bother me." he said in almost whisper as he approached the door.

"I know you probably don't like me and want nothing to do with me, but it's a bit lonely in here. So can we...chat?" I asked nicely.

It wasn't a lie at all. It was no fun being stuck somewhere with literally nothing to do. He sighed then walked back over to me. I smiled a bit as he wasn't completely heartless.

"I'd rather swallow nails than become acquainted with you." Phoenix said before turning to leave again.

"Wait..." I said, but he had already left.

I sighed heavily as it seemed as if he wouldn't be easy to crack. I decided to try it out with Umber then remembered her booming voice.  _"Yeah...no."_  Mammon was definitely out of the question, so the only option was Phoenix. He didn't seem like a bad guy. At least on the outside.

The door opened and Mammon had stepped inside. She snapped and a rack full of nightwear had descended from above. It felt as if I was invisible to her.

"This one seems nice..." she said in a sing songy voice.

I watched as she started to undress in front of me. I frowned then sat back. My mind drifted to imagining Dongju being bashful while undressing. I squeaked and quickly dispersed the thoughts. My face felt as if it was on fire. How could I think of such a thing, especially about a man?

"Oh, you're still awake. I figured you'd be asleep." Mammon said as she approached me in a sheer nightgown.

Naturally, I would've felt thrilled at the fact a pretty woman in such an outfit was approaching me, but given the situation, it wasn't ideal. Or maybe it was something else. I didn't know, so I didn't dwell on it.

"Well I'm not. And could you not undress in front of a man like that?" I scolded. "It's unladylike like."

She laughed then snapped. My bubble started to lower and hovered just above the floor. She placed her hand against it and my entire body was soon being shocked.

"You, a disgusting iome*, had the nerve to say something I did was unladylike? Do you not realize the situation you're in?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

She moved her hand and I was thankful the terrible electric shocking had ended. I couldn't even prop myself up to look at her. She giggled then walked away. What could I do to get away from her and free the both of us if I couldn't even tolerate these shocks?

**a/n: iome - a magic user. yeah, i finally decided to give magic users a name after like, chapters**


	26. Peal 24

I slowly opened my eyes then tried to sit up. My body still hurt from the shocks from last night. My eyes opened wide as a familiar figure sat beneath me. I moved to bang against the bubble then remembered my mistake from before.

"Seoho!" I shouted.

He looked up then rolled his eyes before turning around in his seat. That wasn't Seoho. Well, it was, but not the Seoho the others knew.

"Seoho...are you one of them...?" I asked with a hint of worry in my voice.

What would I tell the others if he was? I gently pressed against the bubble as I stared down at him.

"No, but I work for Mammon. Now shut up and be a good trophy piece." answered Seoho in a harsh voice.

I felt relieved to know he wasn't one of them, but it wasn't any better knowing Seoho was never on our side.  _"But comparing him from before and now...there's clearly more to this."_  I decided to pry more so I could learn the truth.

"Did Mammon recruit you?" I asked.

"I...I don't know." he said.

"Do you remember what room Dongju was in at Dallulel?" I pressed, hoping to expose more.

"I don't. Stop asking questions." he hissed then moved a bit farther from me.

Either Mammon had tampered with his memories, or has been controlling him, causing him to have gaps in his memory. Lee Seoho was clearly a victim here. But what about Seoho interested her?

"What basic are you?" I asked, now interested.

"Spacial. Satisfied? Now please, just shut up. I'm trying to sleep before either of them come back." he said with a sigh.

My mind remembered the conversation Seoho had with us. Spacials were rare and not many are born into the world. It made sense that Mammon would want Seoho for herself.

"Seoho, Mammon is using you. She probably doesn't care if you live or die. She could replace you with another spacial." I said, now worrying about Seoho's safety.

"Shut the fuck up!" he said angrily before kicking the bubble.

I screamed in pain as a intense shock attacked my body at rapid fire. I slid my weakened body up the side of the bubble as I couldn't get up myself. Seoho had already sat back down. It was probably best that I stayed quiet so I wouldn't get another shock.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I found myself stirring from my sleep at the sound of something clattering in the bubble. It was bread and water again. I looked down and saw Phoenix about to leave the room.

"Phoenix, wait..." I said weakly.

He sighed then looked at me.

"Don't tell me you want me to feed you because you were dumb enough to anger Seoho." he said emotionless.

"No, it's just...never mind, you won't." I said then tried to reach for the bread.

I heard footsteps and assumed he was going to leave just like before.

"I'll shoot the breeze with you a bit. And you seem like you need help eating." he said with a shake of his head.

I smiled softly as I had made a dent in his tough exterior. He chained me to a chair then proceeded to feed me. It was a bit awkward, but I appreciated his help overall.

"Are you Mammon's son?" I asked.

"No, we aren't her kids. She found Umber and I at different times and different places. She found me when I was 14, Umber when she was 5." he said flatly.

"Are you both like her?" I asked, now curious about who these people are.

"Pretty much. You don't have a clue as to what we are, do you?" said Phoenix with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head. I wasn't educated much on the creatures that lived in Magicia besides the basic ones. I did only go to school until I was 10.

"Des*. That's what Mammon and Umber are. I'm a deg*. Now eat this so I can leave." he said then forced the last piece of bread in my mouth.

He unchained me then tossed me back into the bubble in a few swift movements.

"You're never going to see the outside world again, so you're better off thinking of how to appease Mammon. And offering your body won't work. The last person who did, well, died." said Phoenix before leaving the room.

A des and deg? I had no idea what those were. It was the first time I ever heard of them. I couldn't help but wonder if Youngjo was fairing any better. The door opened again and Mammon had walked in with Umber.

"Alright, time for you to watch the end of Youngjo. We somehow managed to stabilize him enough to get through the process." Mammon said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled.

"Please, what could you possibly do? If you can't even withstand the electric shocks, don't even dream of taking any of us on, especially me." she said with a smirk and a shrug.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"Seoho, you get to do the honors." Mammon said then handed him a strange looking object.

"You don't want to do it yourself, miss?" Seoho asked a bit confused.

"I enjoy watching friends hurt each other." she said then laughed loudly.

I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. Even if I did create a commotion, she'd just have Umber or Phoenix take care of it. I could do the magic cancellation, but the question was would I be fast enough to at least find someplace to hide? I had to risk it all. I couldn't let them do whatever it was to Youngjo. I closed my eyes and pressed my hand against the bubble then felt dull shocks course through me. I felt myself land on the floor then thanked the heavens I had landed quietly.

I decided to try my new magic and created a void that sucked Youngjo in. I quickly did the same to myself before they could locate the source.

**a/n: des/deg - offspring of an angel and a god/goddess. in terms of hybrid power rank, des and degs are at the very top. they develop very fast and specialize in all sorts of magic. Can only be killed if one of their thighs is pierced.**


	27. Peal 25

I looked around and confirmed we were in a room somewhere in Mammon's place. I quickly looked for Youngjo who looked around confused.

"Jo, we need to hide." I whispered as I looked for a decent hiding spot.

There wasn't much, but we decided to hide in different spots so one would have a chance at getting away. Footsteps were heard, but they went past us. I continued to remain still until we could properly determine if the coast was clear.

It seemed like days that we were waiting to come out of hiding. No one had come into this room at all. Usually one would check every place in the house. It was as if they couldn't see the door to the room. Was that the case? I slipped out from under the bed and went to check. I cracked the door open and saw the hallway. Just then Umber had walked by then paused. I quietly closed the door and hoped she didn't sense me. I heard her walk away then felt relieved when I could no longer hear her.

"Youngjo, I don't think they know this room is here." I whispered in case they were still listening.

"Really?" he asked, climbing out of the closet.

I nodded then wondered why. Was it because of my magic? That couldn't be possible as I didn't have a camouflage ability. I wanted to hope just a little, that Phoenix had done it.

"That's the situation. So, obviously let's stay as quiet as possible. However, the problem we have now is food. I can use my ice for water." I explained.

"For now, let's rest so we can come up with better ideas." Youngjo said then crawled into the bed.

"Right." I said crawling in with him.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I felt my body being shaken and forced me to open my eyes. Youngjo wordlessly pointed to the door. I sat up and saw pieces of bread on the floor and a cup of water. Someone knew we were here, but who?

"They know we're here, but didn't rat us out. Do you think it's Seoho?" Youngjo asked while bringing the bread and water over.

"I'm not sure, but it's good to know someone is sort of on our side." I said, looking at the bread in my hands.

I couldn't help but wonder when Dongju and the others would find this place. Were they able to follow Seoho or did he disappear in a black hole like we did? I felt Youngjo squeeze my arm then give me a smile.

"We'll make it out okay. I just know it." he said then broke a piece of bread off.

I smiled half heartedly as I wanted his optimism. The only thing we could do was stay hidden until Dongju and the others got here. Wherever here was.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I decided to stay up and see who was bringing in bread and water. I poked my head out from underneath the bed then covered myself as the door had started to open. I peeked our from underneath to confirm who was left us food.  _"Phoenix..."_

He closed the door and walked away. I waited a bit longer to confirm no one had followed him before going over to the goodies left on the floor. I thought Phoenix would've ratted us out. I didn't know what compelled him not to, but whatever it was, I was thankful. I looked and was surprised to not see bread, but a sandwich. I started to become suspicious. Why would he take time to make a sandwich for us? I decided to hide it from Youngjo's sight so Phoenix could take it back.

I looked up at the high window then made up my mind to try and see if I could get myself up to look out. It probably wasn't a good idea as they would probably sense me through magic. There weren't enough objects to stack on each other. Climbing the shelf was too risky. I sat on the floor as I silently admitted defeat. The floor shook and a few things fell over. I looked over at Youngjo who was still asleep. The tremors continued and soon the shelf fell over. This probably was a good time to escape since they'd be preoccupied with whatever was causing the tremors.

I shook Youngjo and he started to stir.

"What's going on?" Youngjo asked through a yawn.

"We're getting out of here." I said while dragging him out of bed.

I opened the door then ran down the hall. A small light appeared in front of us and I started to follow it. We quickly descended the stairs then stopped as someone was in our path.

"There you are." he said with a chuckle.

"Who are you?" I asked, not really caring who he was.

"A ni like you. I'll help you get out of here, just follow me." he said.

"Okay." I said then looked at Youngjo.

I knew what I was doing. I hoped. He turned left and I slowly followed before making a dash towards the right.

"Come ba-" he started but was cut off by pieces of the wall hitting him dead on.

"Youngjo, I'm going to try and get us out of here. I don't know where it'll take us. Do you still trust me?" I said while looking around.

"I trust you." said Youngjo with a nod.

I soon felt a sharp pain in the back of my head then fell to the ground.

"Geo..." I heard Youngjo say before blacking out.


	28. Peal 26

I groaned as the back of my head hurt. I looked around and found myself alone in a room. Soon a burning and paining sensation engulfed my left calf. I looked down and saw my flesh had been burnt. More of my flesh was burnt and the room stunk of that scent. It was overwhelmingly disgusting. I gagged as there weren't any windows. I tried the door, but it was shut tight. Soon the air started to clear up until the stench was no longer in the air.

I leaned against the wall then found myself tasting blood in my mouth. My side hurt and I fell forward. I weakly looked behind me and saw a sharp spike sticking out of the wall. What kind of torture was this? The spike had disappeared and all was quiet in the room after I had stopped groaning in pain. The door opened and a man had come over to me.

"Shame we have to hurt someone so beautiful." he said as he checked my body.

His hand grazed my crotch and I was quick to slap his hand away. He looked at me then reached out to my head, only to draw back.

"I can't kill you yet. Just lay still so I can see if anything is damaged." he said as he moved to my thighs.

His touch was soft and reminded me a bit of Dongju. I settled down a bit then sighed.

"You're fine. Though, I doubt you'll survive the next tests." he said then gave my head a pat.

"Wait, who...what are you?" I asked while trying to sit up.

"Me? I'm just like you. And here is where you'll die and never be found." he said with a grin before closing the door.

I tried using magic then kicked the door when nothing worked. I then thought of Youngjo and wondered if he was okay. I sat on the edge of the bed then sighed heavily. It was like we were transferred from one bad guy to another. However, these guys actually wanted to kill us. They didn't want our magic. At this rate, Dongju and the others wouldn't be able to find us.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I was awakened from my slumber as the entire place shook. It soon stopped then started up again. My door was kicked down and I was thrown over someone's shoulder. I saw Youngjo being carried out of another room as we traveled down the hall.

"What's going on?" I asked, concerned for my safety.

"That des and deg found us." she hissed as we traveled down the stairs.

She was talking about Mammon and Phoenix. She opened a door then tossed me in. Youngjo soon joined me. The room was completely dark.

"Where are we?" Youngjo asked.

I searched the walls for a light switch then flipped it on when I found it. It was a basement. Well, dungeon fit the description better. It was completely empty though, with the exception of chains hanging from the walls.

"Well, there's your answer." I said as I went to check them out.

"I wonder what's going on up there." Youngjo said as he hit the door.

The place shook more and caused us to lose balance. Youngjo backed away from the door and it was soon opened by a familiar face.

"Keonhee!?" Youngjo said in shock.

"Quiet! Let's get out of here while they're distracted." he said then took off.

I quickly caught up to them as the place continued to shake. Pieces of the ceiling and walls fell and created an obstacle course.

"Where are the other two?" I asked as we made a left.

"Out back. We're almost there." Keonhee replied as he jumped debris.

He soon stopped as something had blasted through the wall. I watched as Phoenix weakly stood up as the guy who checked up on me approached him.

"Say your last words, disgusting creature." he said as his hand started to glow.

I found myself leaving our hiding spot and hurrying to his defense.

"You?" they both said at the same time.

"Don't hurt him! If you let him go, I'll come with you." I said with my eyes shut.

"Well, you heard the man. You're f-" he started then suddenly stopped.

I opened my eyes and saw Phoenix had decapitated him. I heard him breathing heavily behind me then fall against me.

"Geonhak! You idiot!" Keonhee said as he pushed Phoenix off of me.

"Keonhee, I did what I had to. I know he's not a good guy, but he has a heart. He fed Jo and I when we escaped his master's hold." I said as I picked up Phoenix.

"No. We're not taking him." Keonhee hissed.

"Keon, I don't think he's a bad guy..." Youngjo said from behind us.

I smiled as Youngjo was on my side.

"Fine, we'll take him. But don't come crying to me when he backstabs you both." Keonhee warned before leading the way.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

We came to a stop a little ways from the building we exited from. The scenery seemed familiar.

"Are we in Eskepaid...?" I asked as I lied Phoenix down.

"We were surprised too." Keonhee said as he looked around.

I looked at Phoenix who showed no signs of waking. I placed my hand over his chest then panicked as I couldn't feel a heartbeat. I was then reassured by the rising and falling of his chest. Their hearts weren't located where a human's was. His eyes shot open and he then sat up.

"Where am I?" he asked then looked at us. "I know you two, but who are you?"

"None of your business, deg." Keonhee spat.

Phoenix bared his claws at Keonhee, but I sat him back down.

"Calm down. Phoenix, I just want to know one thing." I said while looking him in the eyes.

"What?" he asked while crossing his arms.

"You were conscious the entire time. Why didn't you run away or attack us?" I asked with a squinted look.


	29. Peal 27

I waited for an answer as the three of us looked at him. Rustling was heard from behind us and we all looked to determine if it was friend or foe.

"Ju! Hwan!" Youngjo said then ran over to hug Hwanwoong.

I stepped in front of Phoenix as Dongju had spotted him. We quietly stared at each other as I didn't plan on moving.

"Geonhak, move." Dongju hissed as he looked beyond me.

"No, he's not going to hurt anyone. He had opportunities to hurt Youngjo and I but he didn't. Because he cares, a bit. Right now is an example too. He could've taken us and run, but he's still here." I said then looked at Phoenix.

"He's right. I'm still loyal to Mammon, but right now I need a break. I've started to think about things, even more now after Geonhak protected me from that ni." said Phoenix as he examined himself.

"And there you have it. Plus, I know keeping him around might lead Mammon right to us, but I think he may know things that even we don't." I said trying to rationalize with them.

"That's nice of you, but I think I'll go on my own." said Phoenix as he opened his wings. "If you need me..."

He whispered words into my ear then took off. I watched his figure get smaller until it could no longer be seen. I felt someone grab my wrist and drag me along. I silently hoped that Phoenix would make the right choice.

"Geonhak." he quietly called out.

I looked at Dongju who looked tired.

"Did you not sleep...?" I asked as I touched his cheek.

"Of course I did." he replied as we continued to walk.

A few trees were slightly uprooted and were now leaning. I moved Dongju's hand to hold it so I could quell his power. Just as I had done so, he let go of my hand as he fell forward.

"Ju?" I said as lifted him up.

Did I lower it too much? I didn't want to reverse it as it could lead to what I was preventing. I lifted him onto my back then hurried to catch up with the others.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"Dude, fix this." Keonhee hissed at me while holding Dongju's hand.

"If I do that, we'll all be sent to the stratosphere." I barked back at him.

"Okay, arguing isn't going to solve this. We can risk reversing it and being sent sky high, or we keep him like this in a comatose state." Hwanwoong said with a sigh.

I didn't want him to stay like this, but we had no way of tell what's happen. I felt something hit my head then reached up to figure out what it was. Suddenly we were all being attacked by...pearls? We looked at Youngjo who seemed just as confused. The pearls started to grow in size and increase the pain we felt.

"Hwan, do something!" I shouted as we quickly moved to dodge the ever growing pearls.

"What are you expecting me to do!?" he shouted back as he dodged a falling large pearl.

Soon things started to freeze over and voids started appearing and disappearing randomly.

"Hwan! Just touch Youngjo before his other power goes out of whack!" I yelled as I jumped over a void.

He touched Youngjo's arm and the pearl rain had come to an end. All that was left was ending my own fritz. I couldn't do it without Dongju. I touched his hand then heard him groan from behind me.

"What in Magicia is going on?" said Dongju as we continued to avoid the random voids.

"Just quell my power or else someone's going to end up sent far away or worse!" I squeaked as Dongju slid off my back.

He touched my arm and everything around us had started to float into the air. I looked at Dongju who started to look spaced out. I shook him in order to keep him focused.

"Of all times my power has to act up..." Dongju mumbled as he looked up at us.

"You're still conscious, so come up to me." I said as unlike before he was now moving.

Soon we had all made it back down safely. The triple fritz was over. I sighed then lied back. I felt completely drained, and not because of the balance stuff. Dongju moved to sit next to me, but Keonhee had taken him away. I had no reason to go after them. Despite saying that, I couldn't help but wonder what Keonhee was up to.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I found myself worrying as night had fallen and neither had come back. I knew I should've followed them.

"Geonhak, please eat..." Youngjo said as he held up food to me.

I shook my head and continued to pace around.

"He really wore away at the ground...you can make it into a moat at this point." Hwanwoong whispered.

I heard laughter in the distance and quickly looked towards. They both came back with their arms linked and laughing. I felt upset. The temperature had dropped and they all seemed to notice. Keonhee wrapped his arms around Dongju who seemed pleased by the gesture. I stood there with anger raging inside of me while it kept getting colder and colder.

"The temperature is dropping rapidly..." said Youngjo as he huddled closer to Hwanwoong.

I was oblivious to everything around me but them. Why weren't they heading back over to us already? What was Keonhee saying to make him smile like that? Why was he letting Keonhee touch him like that? Was Dongju only toying with me? I let out a low growl as I approached them.

"Geon...hak...?" Dongju said slowly.

"Ju, get behind me." Keonhee said before getting into a fighting position.

"Geon, stop!" Youngjo yelled before wrapping himself around me.

I stopped moving then blinked. When did I get so close to them? I looked around then noticed spots on the ground had either frozen over or turned black. When did that happen?

"Geonhak, are you...okay?" Dongju asked from Keonhee's side.

"Yeah...yeah." I said quietly before walking away.


	30. Peal 28

**[Dongju]**

I couldn't get it out of my mind. Geonhak didn't look human then. I looked at my hand and watched as it shook at the memory. Was Geonhak not just an iome? Someone knowledgable like Seoho probably had an answer. The memory of the incident started to replay in my mind. The sudden drop in temperature then a scary aura emitting off of Geonhak as he approached us. Then the way the aura and sudden temperature drop disappeared when Youngjo held Geonhak.

"Ju, wake up. These books aren't going to read themselves." Keonhee said as he closed one.

"Sorry..." I said as I looked down to finish the rest of it.

We were searching for ways to get Seoho back. It was obvious he was being controlled by someone as he didn't show characteristics of a deg. Deg had pure white hair and emerald eyes. Plus their hearts were located in their thigh. Where exactly varied, but it was usually located near the knee. Seoho was human like us. My mind drifted back to Geonhak as he had entered my line of sight carrying a few books to another table.

I didn't realize I was staring until I heard a book slam beside me. I quickly looked around and saw Keonhee had done it.

"Dongju, you're awfully spaced. What are you thinking of?" Keonhee asked with his cheek against his fist.

"Home." I lied as I flipped the page in the book before me.

"You were staring hard at Geonhak though. Does he remind you of home?" Keonhee pried.

"Are you done? Go fetch more books." I said while waving him away.

He gently took my hand then made me look at him. He wouldn't let me pull away.

"Dongju, tell me something." he said in a hush voice.

"What?" I said just as low.

"What is Geonhak to you?" asked Keonhee with serious eyes.

"What's gotten into you? Obviously a good friend." I said as I finally pulled myself from his hold.

At least that's what I thought we were. Did Geonhak feel the same? The thought of him not feeling the same hurt.

"I'm not going to say much else but, don't get any closer to Geonhak. It's only going to create trouble." Keonhee said before heading off to get more books.

Who was he to decide for us whether we got closer or not? I frowned heavily as I had to be close with him. I had to keep him safe from greedy humans and creatures alike. I looked back at where Geonhak used to sit then sighed.

 _"Good friend my ass..."_  I thought as I shook my head.

I knew I was lying to myself, but I didn't want to face the ugly truth that continue to plague the back of my mind. We were friends and that's all it would be. Romance with some of the male gender was idiotic and weird. I was never interested in romance to begin with, so it made no sense for me to pursue it.

 _"Yet..."_  I thought as I watched Geonhak take a seat next to Hwanwoong.  _"I want to hold him, see him smile and tell him to rely on me despite being useless..."_

I quickly averted my gaze as I felt myself getting slightly emotional. I closed the book and made my way out the building so I could let everything out in secret.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I wiped my eye as I wandered around. I wasn't ready to head back to the library. I heard giggling and looked around for the source. A child ran up to me holding a dazey. She held it up for me to take. I reached out to take it then stopped.

"Little girl, where are your parents? I'm sure they'd love it more than I would." I said with a smile.

"I live in an orphanage, mister." she said with a toothy grin.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

She nodded then looked at the dazey. I quickly changed her center of gravity then watched as her form started to change.

"You're the first to see through my disguise." the herro spat.

"Others may have because of their ignorance. There aren't any orphanages on this side of Magicia." I said as I increased the pressure.

I soon found myself being tackled to the ground and being restrained.

"You're smart, I'll give you that, but not smart enough." the herro said as it's friends forced me to release it.

"It's sad really, being this weak that you have to ambush someone." I said light hearted.

"You're really not in a position to say anything." the herro said.

"Really? I could easily have you all on your knees begging me to spare you." I said nonchalantly.

"Cocky little shit." it said before shifting into a sword.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

I dusted myself off as the last herro had turned into particles. It wasn't any fun picking on creatures that were clearly outmatched. I decided to head back to the library as the others might notice I had left. I felt the wave vibration of wings and looked up.

"Mr. Lee..." I said quietly as I hid from sight.

He was probably looking for Youngjo and Geonhak. I hurried back to the library, hoping I went undetected. I swung the door open then jogged over to Geonhak.

"Ju...?" said Geonhak in confusion.

"Mr. Lee is here. I think he knows you're both here." I said a bit out of breath.

I wasn't going to let Geonhak be taken again. I needed to stick to him like glue.

"Geonhak, promise you'll stay by my side the entire time." I subtly pleaded with my eyes.

"I can't promise, but I'll definitely try." said Geonhak with a smile.

My insides melted. I knew now wasn't the time to feel sappy, but one really couldn't control emotions the way they want. The doors to the library were busted down and revealed Seoho.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" said Seoho.

"We're not handing them over to you." I said as I fired a projectile at Seoho.

It successfully cut his arm, but he continued to approach us as if a bug had landed on him. I subconsciously reached for Geonhak's hand and continued to cut away at Seoho. I couldn't bring myself to kill him. We didn't even find a way to free Seoho from the des's hold. I heard whispering come from behind me then looked at Geonhak.

He smiled then pointed up. I reluctantly looked up and soon something came crashing through the roof. That deg named Phoenix had come.

"Well if it isn't the traitor Phoenix." Seoho said with his arms crossed.

"I haven't betrayed Mammon, Seoho. I'm just doing a bit of self searching." he replied before looking at Geonhak. "So, what is it?"

"Help us save Seoho." Geonhak said then explained what he meant.

"This should be somewhat easy. After all, she and I are the same race." said Phoenix as he placed his finger against Seoho's forehead.

Seoho instantly fell to the floor with a thud. We curiously looked to see if he had done it.

"He'll be fine. Give it a day or two. Now, I'll get going." Phoenix said before taking off.

We all stared at the motionless Seoho. The idea of babysitting Seoho didn't sit well with any of them.


	31. Peal 29

I sat next next to Seoho who was still sound asleep. I looked out at the dark sky from the room we stayed in. We no longer had to keep traveling as we had Mr. Lee back. Dallulel was still in ruins and I wasn't keen on going back home. I found myself poking Mr. Lee's face and admiring how squishy it was.

I heard someone knock on the door then open it.

"Ju." a familiar voice called out.

"What's up, Keon?" I said as I turned in my seat.

"Just wanna talk." he said as he sat on the bed.

I motioned for him to take my seat as I was going to move Mr. Lee to the bed. After getting him situated, I sat next to Keonhee.

"So, talk. What's on your mind?" I asked with my head resting against my arms.

"Well, I was thinking about things. We'll be splitting up soon, won't we? We already graduated from Dallulel..." said Keonhee as he looked out the window.

"We never did find out what happened to everyone at Dallulel." I said quietly. I still wanted to know what happened to Minjun.

"That too...Are you going to head home?" he asked, now looking at me.

"If Mr. Lee doesn't plan on rebuilding Dallulel, then most likely." I replied with a sigh.

"You can always come with me." Keonhee said with a smile.

I shook my head as I never felt truly welcome whenever I visited his family. They probably looked down on me social standing wise.

"You know, I never told anyone this, but...I'm not their biological kid." he admitted quietly.

I sat up in surprise at the news. It made sense, but didn't at the same time.

"Do you know anything about your biological parents...?" I asked, hoping he had some good news.

"Only that they were borderline poverty and my current parents were kind enough to take me off their hands. They lost contact with my bio parents after a few years. They only took me because they wanted a male heir." explained Keonhee with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I patted his back as I didn't think anything I said would help. I never would've thought he and his parents weren't blood related due to how alike they were.

"Well, my offer is still available, Ju. Unless you plan on staying with Hwanwoong." said Keonhee with interest.

"Knowing him, he probably made plans with Youngjo. I'd just be intruding." I said with a laugh.

I heard a moan come from the bed and I turned to see what was going on. I shook my head as Mr. Lee held a pillow in a fetus position.

"I wonder what Geonhak's going to do...People and creatures are going to continue to go after him. Will he be okay..." I thought aloud.

"Don't worry about him. He's survived on his own before. Now wouldn't be too different." said Keonhee happily.

I frowned as he seemed to happy about it. His smile disappeared when he looked at my face.

"Ju...Think about it. You'll just be putting yourself in harms way if you continue to be around him. I don't want to see you get hurt..." Keonhee said as he stroked my hair.

"I don't want Geonhak to get hurt either..." I said as I drew invisible circles on the table.

Keonhee startled me as he quickly turned me to face him.

"Do you hear yourself? Are you really willing to get injured just to keep that annoying, self indulgent prick safe?" Keonhee said in a raised voice.

I furrowed my brows then pulled away from Keonhee. I stood up and glared at him.

"Wait, Ju-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Yes. Yes, I'm willing to get hurt in his stead. Yes, I'm willing to do anything to protect him. Of fucking course I am, Keonhee because it would pain me to death to see the person I like in pain. It would hurt even more knowing I could've done something to prevent it. Yes, I'm stupid for being so willing, but romance makes people do crazy things. You should know, Keon." I said in a pitch that was borderline shouting.

I had said it aloud. The ugly truth that I had wanted to keep buried in the back of my mind. The door opened and the others had come in.

"What's going on in here...?" asked Hwanwoong.

I gave Keonhee one last look before pushing my way out the room. Of all people who had to hear it, it had to be him. I didn't get far when I heard a commotion behind me and Youngjo shouting Geonhak's name. I turned and hurried back to see what was going on. I poked my head into the room then let my mouth fall agape at the sight. My body started to shake at the memory.

"Geon, let him go!" Youngjo wailed as he pulled on Geonhak.

Hwanwoong was trying to pull the icicles out while Youngjo kept pleading with an unresponsive Geonhak. It was the same as before. The menacing aura he gave off. I hurried over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Geonhak, please..." I asked quietly.

Everything was quiet until I heard Hwanwoong calling out to Keonhee. I looked up and saw Geonhak staring at his hands.

"You fucking shit!" Keonhee roared as he wobbled over to us.

I quickly made him float in the air in fear of bloodshed. I looked at Geonhak and hoped he'd give me answers.

"What happened?" I asked him softly.

"I don't know...I saw you leave looking upset and everything after that...was completely black." said Geonhak as he looked at Keonhee sitting cross legged in the air.

"It's your emotions." a voice behind us said.

We all looked and saw Seoho sitting up with his eyes closed.

"Your feelings for Dongju are strong enough that they manifest into something dangerous if fed by negativity." said Mr. Lee.

I felt my cheeks burn at the mention of feelings and my name in the same sentence. Would he deny it? What would I do if he did? What if he didn't?

"Feelings huh..." said Geonhak as he looked at me.

My blush had probably darkened at our gazes meeting. I quickly covered my face so that only my eyes were visible.

"You know, there was someplace that I wanted to go see." Hwanwoong said as he dragged the other three out the room.

I quietly thanked Hwanwoong as he was the only one who seemed to get the message. I turned my attention back to Geonhak who smiled.

"I don't know about you, but I feel something right here when I see you." he said as he placed my hand over his heart.

"Funny, I do too." I said as my eyes turned into crescents.

We fell silent again, unsure of what to say to the other.

"Are you going home...?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"I'll probably travel more. I want to see what Magicia has to offer since I was grounded for most of my life." replied Geonhak as he left my hold.

I figured he'd say something like that.

"And in all honesty, I never really had a home. That is until the five of us became close." he said softly before producing a heart made out of ice.

"That's the sappiest thing I've ever heard you say." I said with a smile.

"And, it may not be the last." he said as he walked over to me.

I tilted my head in bewilderment.

"Ju, you may be stubborn, annoying, and bratty, but as I got to know you more, you opened up to me and showed me sides I never thought existed. I hope you could open up one particular side to me, even if people are around." he said with a smirk then booped my nose.

"You asked for it." I said before pulling him closer to me so I could kiss him.


	32. Peal 30

I eyed a coat in a window then envisioned Geonhak wearing it. I melted at the thought of the scene.

"Hey." a voice said from behind me.

I jumped in fright then frowned.

"I told you not to bother me when I'm spaced out." I pouted as we walked away.

"I couldn't help myself. So, what's on today's agenda?" he asked as he held me close.

"First..." I said while moving his arm. "We go to Pehsawi to help Mr. Lee with rebuilding. Then some sparring..." I said as I rattled off what I had written down.

"You missed something." he said as he took the list.

"What?" I asked.

"Quality time with balance." he said as he pointed to the bottom.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled on the inside. I didn't think he cared much for something like that.

"Oh, has Hwanwoong contacted you yet?" asked Geonhak as we stood in the bubble that was taking us to Pehsawi.

"No. He should sometime this week." I said as I counted back to when he last did.

"I can't believe Youngjo went with him. I'm lonely without him." he said with a pout.

"Well fuck you too." I spat.

"Oh come on, you know I didn't mean that. I'd usually pick you over him." Geonhak said as he hugged me from behind.

"I regret kissing you back then. Let's go back to being friends." I pouted.

"You wound me." he said as he held tighter. "Would a kiss fix it?"

I shook my head. I was more content with being hugged like this, but I didn't want him to know I wasn't mad from the start.

"Then what should I do?" asked Geonhak a bit worried.

"Stay quiet until we get to Pehsawi." I said.

ㅂㅂㅂㅂ

"We're almost done. To think I couldn't see the end in sight." said Seoho as we looked at the newly constructed school. "Phoenix was a massive help. Could you thank him for me, Geonhak?"

Geonhak nodded as Seoho led us around. It looked the same, but it was also different. I was reminded of the time I spent here trying to perfect myself the best I could.

"Well, that's about it. Hopefully people would still want to send there kids here. But I'm lacking in a certain area." said Seoho before looking at us. "The five of you, become teachers here. What do you say?"

I looked at Geonhak who shook his head. I could understand why just by the look on his face.

"He might endanger the students." I said.

"Nonsense. I'm sure word has spread about how you took down a des single handed." Seoho said with a laugh.

I had forgotten about that. And probably with good reason. I looked at Geonhak once more before looking back at Seoho.

"I'll do it." I said with a smile. It would keep me away from home and teach me valuable things.

"Geonhak?" Seoho said.

"Fine, but don't blame me if a succel comes flying through a window." said Geonhak flatly.

"Great! Tell the others about it and get them on board." said Seoho as he waved us off.

I was completely unsure of what kind of future was in store, but I'd at least be facing it with friends who I knew I could depend on.


End file.
